Alarums and Excursions
by Balder
Summary: Harry and company are more proactive and Dumbledore is convinced to accelerate their training if only to keep them from causing even more mayhem. Can four teenage girls and three teenage guys concentrate on training when hidden on a tropical island? Rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Alarums and Excursions**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Potterverse.

Author's Note: This has been running about in my head for awhile. I had been planning to finish one of the other stories before starting it but it seems to really want to be written so here it is. It hasn't been Beta'ed but it has been read and checked for typos. If you spot any typos or other such errors please send a PM or leave a comment. Thank you.

The woman entering the grounds looked ugly. Partially because she was a middle-aged woman dressed in what looked like a nine year old's idea of party clothes and partially because she was immensely fat, but mainly because she _was_ ugly. As she waddled toward the main doors of the castle cursing the wards that prevented her from just apparating in she passed a girl under an invisibility cloak. As she passed the girl pointed a wand out of the cloak and at her back.

In a precise, if soft, voice the girl said, "revelio animagia" and a yellow beam struck the struggling woman in the back. She gasped as the woman was replaced with a toad then grinned, "Ooh! My source was right!"

After looking around to make sure no one was looking she whistled sharply and stuck out an arm covered in a thick leather glove. Shortly a large snowy owl land on her gloved forearm and she cooed instructions to it. "Look Hedwig, it's lunch! See the pretty toad? Yummy, yummy."

The owl turned its head and gave her a look that said it did not approve of babytalk but would do as she requested. It flew after the toad which was hopping madly toward the front doors and she pulled her arm back under the cloak.

Just after she did so the great double doors of the castle opened and three adults stepped out. The one in the middle was both tallest and eldest and he winced as the owl caught the toad and proceeded to devour it.

"Headmaster I fail to see why you called us out here," said the youngest of the three. "I was making sure Potter does nothing to disturb the Welcoming Feast."

The third figure snorted, "You mean you were staring at the boy Severus," she said. "If I didn't know better I'd worry about a grown man that obsessed with a teenage boy."

Severus sneered at this, "I'd rather be buggered by the crumpled horn of a snorkack Minerva."

"Now colleagues let us not fight," said the Headmaster. "I lead you out here to welcome our newest DaDA teacher but unfortunately it seems the curse is working overtime this year and she died before ever teaching her first class." He sighed, "I have no idea where I'll get a replacement this late."

"Albus!" Minerva looked shocked. "I can't believe you would be so callous."

"Oh Minerva, I'm not truly," he replied. "She was a marked deatheater who only escaped azkaban because of family connections. If you check her baggage later on I'm sure you'll find several banned items in it. I'd hoped I could reform her during the year and it is a shame but the only person who will truly miss her is Voldemort." He heaved a sigh and turned to go back in, "I do wonder what possessed her to arrive in her animagus form. Surely she knew what owls eat and that we have quite a few."

"It's all Potter's fault!" Severus Snape cried out with venom.

"How Severus?" Minerva replied acidly, "Do you think the boy you were staring at was a clone or that Potter has learned how to turn invisible? That would be magic above his grade level. Do you truly think him that gifted?"

After a sneer more impressive than the last one Severus Snape replied, "No! The boy is a cretin! He could not figure out how to disillusion himself even with help from Granger and the Weasley boy is worse."

"Then it wasn't him," she concluded reasonably. "Let's go start the feast Albus, this was just an owl doing what owls do."

The Headmaster nodded, "Yes, I believe you are right Minerva." As he strode back through the doors with her he asked, "Coming Severus?"

After a long look around the ground that revealed nothing Severus replied, "Yes, Headmaster, but I know that somehow it's all Potter's fault."

Hermione managed to make it back to her seat before Fred's spell image of her faded. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Did anyone seem to notice?"

Harry said, "Nope, Git#1 just stared at me like he was hoping I'd spontaneously combust."

Ginny smirked, "No suspicious twinkling from the barmy old codger and may I say I just love these codenames?"

Ron smirked back, "You may, and codename kitty was watching the twins and Lee not you so I think we're all clear."

"Good," Hermione said. "Afterward we get the first years to the tower I'll meet you all in the place."

"Then you'll tell us what happened outside?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you everything then," Hermione affirmed.

Ginny smiled, "I'll be there with bells on." Then seeing the look on Harry's face she smirked and snickered, "Care to share Potter? If it's good enough I might just decide to make whatever you're imagining come true one day."

Harry blushed, "Uh, nothing. Never mind."

Ginny snickered wickedly, "Oh, I'll guess it'll have to wait until after the wedding then. But don't forget it Harry. In fact you can keep a list and..."

She was drowned out by all three male Weasleys who were whistling loudly off-key with their fingers in their ears. When she stopped and glared Ron said, "We don't need to hear that Ginny! Keep it to yourself or if you must torment Harry with your plans for him at least do it when we're not around!"

Ginny poked her nearest brother, "You schlubs never leave me alone with him so I decided I'd just stop caring about the audience. At least as far as words go, although if you don't let up soon that may change."

Fred smirked at Harry's neon red blush, "Now you know why she gets dumped so often despite being so pretty Harry. All of her other boyfriends ran after 2-3 weeks last year, scared for their lives …" he trailed off and George continued, "Or what was left of their masculinity. We wish you the best of luck and would like to mention that our product line include armored athletic cups that are invisible and rated to take up to three strong hexes before failing."

Neville said, "What happened to warning boys to stay away from your sister?"

"Well we used to do that," George admitted.

"Then we wised up and realized our baby sister is made of dragon fang and hippogriff claws rather than sugar and spice," Fred added.

"We still warn them mind you," George continues, "we just warn them they are taking their lives in their hands and to make no sudden moves during a date."

"Oh come on guys," Harry said. "You're wildly exaggerating. Ginny is a little fiery true, but she's a great girlfriend and not dangerous."

Ron smirked, "Says the boy who shrugs off unforgivable curses like raindrops and steals eggs from a nesting dragon."

The headmaster stood to speak and they fell silent, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts for all returning students and a special welcome to all new students. I was hoping to introduce your new Defense teacher but unfortunately she has been delayed. Until further notice I myself shall be teaching Defense." There was quite a bit of cheering over that especially among OWL and NEWT students. The students figured that they stood a good chance to learn a lot this year with such a famous and powerful wizard teaching. After the applause died down he made the usual announcements about the forest and Filch and then they could eat.

"I'm glad you aren't one of those girls who eat like a bird," Harry said to Ginny pointing over to Lavender who was slowly eating a salad while chatting with Parvati who had the same.

Looking up from her pork chop and over at the two girls Ginny smiled, "That wouldn't fly in the Weasley house," she said. "Mum wouldn't let anyone leave the table hungry even if they wanted to! I'm just glad I have the metabolism to handle it and stay slender."

Towards the end of the meal Professor McGonagall handed out schedules and upon reaching the group leaned in close and whispered, "The headmaster wishes to speak to you after you have guided the first years to Gryffindor tower. He directs me to inform you that he enjoys 'Laffy Taffy'." She straightened up and proceeded on her way.

"Oh bugger," Ron said.

Hermione punched his shoulder, "Language, Ron."

"Well," said Harry, "it doesn't necessarily mean he's on to us. Let's not worry until we hear what he has to say." Harry was one of the fifth year prefects along with Hermione Granger, as such it was their duty to lead new Gryffindors to their dorm and make sure they knew the password. So after the feast they gather up their charges and led the way up the stairs while the older prefects kept order among the returning students.

"Well that's our duties done," Harry said. "Shall we see what our dear old headmaster has to say?" He held out an arm to Ginny and after a poke or two Ron did the same for Hermione and they left along with Neville and the twins. He was thinking that at least Dumbledore didn't know about Luna's part in things but until until he reached the office and saw that Luna was already there along with Severus Snape.

"Headmaster can I ask why Professor Snape is here? He isn't the deputy or the head of house for any of us."

Severus Snape sneered then shouted, "What's it to you, you arrogant brat!"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, "Now Severus the boy has a point. Please excuse us while I chat with these students."

Snape stood, "Fine, but mark my words, Potter will screw it up! Whatever you are planning it won't go right with a Potter involved." He swept out of the room in a billow of black robes.

Albus Dumbledore sighed then looked Harry in the eyes, "For the record then, Harry do you know anything about what happened to our most recent DaDA professor?"

Harry truthfully replied, "I have no idea what happened to her Professor." He knew this was why Hermione had insisted on not telling him her plans. Dumbledore had some sort of magic that allowed him to tell truth from fiction. She called it "plausible deniability" and said it came from muggle politics. Harry had never heard the term but was not surprised since he never got to read papers or watch news at Privet Drive.

"Fine. I won't even ask who turned all of Professor Snape's underwear pink," the headmaster said and ignored the snickers following that statement. "I do however wish to mention that I had been making plans to assure you had advanced training but I had been thinking of after you had all completed your O.W.L.s." He sighed, "I see that I was wrong in that. You have all clearly demonstrated that you are ready for advanced instruction now. I will have finalize a few agreements and call in a few favors. It will take approximately one week. Can you all," he paused to scowl briefly at all of them, "refrain from causing any more _accidents_ until then?"

"Yes Professor," they all chorused.

"Very well," he said. "Then there will be no repercussions for any of you from this afternoon. Please be packed and in my office by nine Ante Meridian on Saturday morning. Dismissed."

They left and discussed what he might possibly mean as they made their way back to their dorms.

"What'd he mean by Ante whatever it was?" Ron asked.

"He meant in the morning Ron," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Ron said peeved, "Why didn't just say so then?"

She shrugged, "It's what A.M. stands for but if you really need to know why he said it that way you'll have to ask him."


	2. Chapter 2

A & E Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my universe! Only playing here!

Author's Note: Short but it felt like a natural break point.

The next morning saw Harry and Ron each carrying two trunks towards the Headmaster's study and with Hermione and Ginny walking them chatting and occasionally mentioning how nice it was to have someone to carry things for you.

Neville was trailing behind with the twins and snickering until Luna met them and asked him sweetly if he'd be willing to give her a hand. One look into her large blue eyes and he was lost. So when they reach the headmaster's study all three fifth year boys were quite knackered and hence they didn't notice that the professor was once again not alone in his office when they came in.

Albus waited until they had stacked the luggage and sat down before saying anything. He smiled sharply and gestured, "In case any of you were wondering, Ms. Bones here is not in trouble like the rest of you. She is here because her Aunt necessarily heard about my plans to give the rest of you advanced instruction and signed all the correct forms to have her niece join you on your excursion."

"Oh hey Sue." Harry said. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah I noticed Harry," she said. "Seemed like you were watching a different redhead entirely" Harry blushed and the twins snickered.

Albus cleared his throat, "To continue, I've received signed permission forms from the parents or legal guardians of all of you as well." His eyes twinkled, "Ms. Granger I was very surprised that your parents were under the impression that this is the first official correspondence they have received from the school since we sent them that notice about the troll in first year. One day you must tell me how you managed to avoid that while petrified." Hermione blushed but said nothing. He smiled, "But for the moment that is neither here nor there. The last loose end to clear up is that the twins are legal adults. I need their permission to send them anywhere and I do not seem to have it." The twins smiles grew wide, "Of course as adults should they be found guilty of any crime it would be the Ministry not myself who would assign a punishment."

Their smiles gone the twins protested their innocence loudly until the headmaster raised both hands for silence. "You need not worry though," he said with mischief in his voice, "I do have some influence with the aurors and they won't be arresting you for anything." They looked relieved until he continued, "However I did find it necessary to tell your mother what I believe you were involved in." They looked very worried again. "I believe she'll be waiting for you at the train station whenever you choose to go home. Perhaps if your conduct is truly exemplary between now and then you _might _escape the worst of her wrath. Certainly however you would not want to anger her any further. I suggest you go back to your common room and spend a very quiet weekend there." They nodded and left chastised.

"As for the rest of you," he said turning towards the other students, "I've arranged for an old friend to keep an eye on you during your advanced training. He'll be in charge whenever I am not physically there and that will be most of the time since I have many other responsibilities."

"May we ask who it is sir?" queried Hermione.

"It is someone all of you should recognize," was all the professor would say. He pulled out seven silver bracelets and passed them out, "These will transport you to the area at exactly nine o'clock."

"These don't seem like normal portkeys Professor," Hermione said, examining hers thoughtfully.

"Five points to Gryffindor Ms. Granger," the headmaster said. "You are correct."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So are you going to tell us what's different or are you expecting us to just trust you and put on unknown enchanted items and wait for whatever they do to us?"

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered the dish around. "No? Ah well I suppose I should tell you if only to get Mr. Potter to stop staring at his and put it on." He sat back and relaxed, "It is a bit of a long story though so please hold your questions until the end." He put his fingertips together and watched them over the tops of his hands, "The Fidelius charm is relatively recent. I was there when it was first successfully cast. The wizard eventually created the Fidelius we all now use but his original effort was quite flawed. Currently when the caster dies the charm is broken and anyone can see the land hidden but when it was first created by my friend it was different. Only those of us who were there when it was cast are aware of it or can find it. The caster himself was unable to tell people the secret and even now that he is, unfortunately, dead the spell is still in effect."

Hermione started to say something but he held up a hand and she subsided, "We are the only ones able to create portkeys to its location or apparate there and we are not even able to side-along apparate anyone. There are only two of us left who were there and the other one is the friend who'll be there with you. Thus it is clearly the safest of locations as no one but me can send anyone there while my friend is onsite. I shall of course be sending you specially selected tutors but they shall not know where they are going and will be unable to find their way back there." He smiled, "As I'm sure Hermione would like to know I will say that only portkeys made from a precious metal will work, we never found out why and I'm afraid we never shall. So is that enough to allay your paranoia Harry?"

Harry frowned as he put the bracelet on, "I think my caution is quite normal and justified considering my experiences over the past five years."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Just because they really are out to get you doesn't mean you're not paranoid Harry." He looked over them all, "I'll send your trunks on after you. Take care and study hard!" He smiled at them as the clock struck nine and the portkeys went active. Then he went and dropped a silver coin on top of the pile of packed luggage. It soon disappeared as well. Albus Dumbledore sighed and went back to his paperwork, "I hope they are truly ready for what lies before them."


	3. Chapter 3

Alarums and Excursions 3

They arrived in a tangle of limbs and Harry never find out which girl had ended up sitting on his face. The soft, fine, sand they'd landed in didn't help. By the time they gotten themselves vertical they'd been met by the scarred and unsmiling visage of Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody.

"Potter!" her shouted, "You need to do something about that eyesight of yours. It's a glaringly obvious weakness. What have you tried so far?"

Harry stared at Mad Eye as he put on his newly repaired glasses, "Uh, I've asked Hermione?" he said making Hermione blush faintly.

"Is she a qualified healer Potter?" Mad Eye asked.

"No," Harry admitted.

"Then why didn't you ask Madame Pomfrey?"

"I sorta figured that if there was a way she knew she'd say," Harry replied.

"Do you think 'sorta figured' is good enough to defeat the most powerful dark lord in two centuries Potter?" Moody asked.

"But this wasn't fighting," Harry started.

"Bloody buggering hell Potter!" Moody thundered, "If your health doesn't affect your ability to fight I don't know what does!"

"Sorry sir," Harry said.

"Sorry don't feed the bulldog! When you leave here you'll either have good eyesight or a work-around that doesn't go bollocks up when you land wrong from a portkey," Moody said then turned to Hermione. "Granger! What did you find out about eye healing?"

"Well I found a few rituals that were supposed to heal defects wizards are born with but none of them worked. They are ads for potions in the paper but I didn't want to trust Harry's health to any of them so I didn't let him order any." She bit her bottom lip then continued, "We did consider asking the Potions Professor but..." she trailed off.

"But he's a death eater and a right bastard that hates anyone by the name of Potter?" Moody asked. She nodded still blushing faintly. "Well at least you have brains and Potter uses yours if not his own," Moody said. "As soon as you are settled in we'll have a Master Healer come and look at all of you."

He turned to Ron and shouted, "Weasley! Even I know your main weakness is jealousy and I barely know you! Are you going to be okay when Harry is given more training than you? If he is given something you want, not because he's bloody famous but because it will save all of our butts plus the rest of Britain are you going to suck it up and congratulate him or are you going to whine, piss, and moan that life is not being fair to you?"

Ron gulped and flushed although whether it was anger or embarrassment the others couldn't quite tell, "I'll suck it up!"

Moody nodded and pointed to Ginny, "You! Are you going to get jealous if you don't end up training with Harry?"

"No sir! I'm used to not being in classes with Harry," Ginny responded.

"Good answer!" He swiveled around to the third redhead, "Bones! Are you going to try to play the rank card and get out of physical training because your mum is DMLE Director and possibly the next Minister?"

"No sir!" Susan replied. "I already do some physical training in the mornings. I'm willing to increase that."

He nodded and turned to Neville, "You! Are you willing to work hard enough to lose that extra weight? Even if it's bloody hard and hurts worse the second day?"

Neville nodded, "Yes sir, I am."

"Good!" He turned and looked for Luna only to find her behind him with her wand out. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes to save my friends," she said. "From anyone," she added.

The other winced at the blast they expected to come from Moody. To their surprise he laughed, "Good! You keep that up girl. Constant Vigilance! I notice you slipped off your shoes. Was it to make less noise?"

"No, it's just easier to move in sand on bare feet," she replied lowering her wand.

Moody nodded, "Good answer! Sand is always pretty silent but can be a bugger to move in."

He calmed down a bit then and spoke in a less strident and menacing tone, "Now for the rules. These are the rules you'll live under while you are here unless I tell you different. If you, any of you, make enough trouble for me I'll be sending you back to England."

He looked at each of them with his original eye then nodded, "First thing to tell you is you are all adults now. Legally we had to do that in order to be able to teach what you are going to be learning. Since we had to make you adults you will act like it. That means you don't come to me with stupid stuff like who's sleeping in what room or somebody used your shampoo. I don't care what you do when you aren't training or who you sleep with! You will follow any order I give you without delay. You may get to ask what it was for later if you can't figure it out but know I won't be giving orders for the love of my own voice. If I say you need to do it then you need to do it. If you _know _I'm wrong then say so immediately but heaven help you if you aren't right! I've trained decades worth of aurors and retired with the rank of Master for a reason. First order is that every weekday you will show up by 9 a.m. for physical conditioning, you can wear whatever you like but it better be something you can move in. Almost everything else will be under the direction of the tutors that Albus will be sending but remember that I'm the one in overall charge. The only one that I'll be letting challenge my orders in the slightest is the Master Healer. Now grab your trunks and follow me to the house you'll be living and training in."

Harry was about to lift his and Ginny's trunks when he saw Susan lift hers with her wand and smiled. If what he'd heard was correct then he didn't need to worry about Mafalda Hopkirk anymore. Grinning he waved his wand and caused the two trunks to proceed him up to the house.

Ron and Neville followed suit and they all followed the silent, limping figure of Alastor Moody up the slope of the sand dune. Once they topped the rise they saw the house. The house was large and tropical looking with large screened windows, a pastel tile roof, a wide patio, and white washed walls. Moody was silent the entire walk until they entered the house.

The floor of the foyer was tiled with hooks for cloaks or coats on the left hand wall over a rack for shoes. Moody pointed to the righthand wall, "Put your trunks there for now. I'll show you where I want you to me tomorrow and then let you all go find yourselves a place to sleep and settle in."

Once the trunks were piled by the wall he continued through the next door and on in to the house. As they followed him onto a carpet deep and think enough to muffle the thump of his wooden leg Susan whispered to Hermione, "If I'd known the rug was this nice I'd have taken off my shoes in the foyer."

Hermione nodded and whispered back, "Me too. But if it's stood up to Moody's leg for all this time I doubt our shoes will do any damage to it."

Moody led them down a hallway with oak paneling and cherry wood borders past a large spiral staircase and to a set of double doors with a family crest worked in to the wood. He opened the double doors and they all saw a large room with mats on one side, exercise machines on the other, and an oval track looping around both.

"This used to be a grand ballroom or something silly like that but I had it converted to a gymnasium. You'll need to be in shape to deal with the deatheaters. They have more experience than you and some have more raw power than anybody but Potter but they aren't used to long duels. If you can last more than a few minutes against them they'll be out of breath and mostly out of magic but to do that you'll need to be in shape. So tomorrow and every day you'll meet me here at nine o'clock sharp. That's late enough that none of you should be late so I'm telling you now that there'll be no excuses accepted."

He closed the doors and turned back to them, "You can go pick bedrooms and settle in now. I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow. Scat!"

He limped off and the seven teens slowly made their way back to their luggage.


	4. Chapter 4

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Potterverse!

Author's Note: I got "Granger's Gremlins" from a different story, I didn't come up with it myself.

Further Note: I have edited this to make Ron less of a jealous prat and to be more in keeping with the tone of the story.

When they got back to the trunks Susan asked, "Was I the only one who was wondering how different he'd be then the fake Moody we had last year?"

Everyone else said "No."

As she levitated her trunk and headed back out of the foyer she asked, "Well then, am I the only one a little scared about tomorrow?"

That question got a no from Harry and a yes from everyone else, "Hah, I don't feel so bad then if everyone but Harry Potter is scared too."

Harry rolled his eyes as he levitated his and Ginny's trunks, "Please tell me you aren't a fangirl or a mini-Snape."

Susan giggled, "I should hope never to be compared to Severus Snape! The man sneers at me when I ask questions and ogles my chest while criticizing my work." She makes a fake spitting noise, "Gah! why'd you even mention him?"

Neville shrugs, "It's sort of a classification system we came up with. A shorthand if you will."

Hermione nods, "It's not the most exact but most people in the castle seem to think Harry's either some sort of glory seeking fame hound or have ridiculous expectations of him, especially considering that we've all shared a school with him for years."

"You should hear some of the things people ask me," Ron said. "And I imagine you've heard the rumors."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, "Meanwhile the poor dear just wants to be an average teenage boy and is embarrassed by all his fame."

Luna smiled, "I keep telling him that he's as sane and normal as I am but it doesn't seem to help."

"Well I'm sorry Harry but you've never been average," Susan said. "On the bright side if you'd been an average boy you'd be dead and so would a lot of other people."

"Including me," Ginny said.

"Ron went with me to save you," Harry said.

"Yeah and broke my ruddy leg," Ron replied. "Besides, I had a broken wand remember? Even if I'd made it all the way to Ginny what would I have managed to do?"

Harry smiled, "You took care of Lockhart well enough. I think you would have managed."

"What do you mean Ron took care of Lockhart?" Susan asked. "I was told he obliviated himself. I mean normally I'd say nobody could be that stupid but hey, it was Lockhart."

That started the others laughing but eventually Ron said, "Well we ran into him when we went to save Ginny."

"Yeah, " Harry agreed scowling. "The git was planning to run away and say he'd fought the monster but barely survived."

Ron nodded, "Then when he noticed that we'd seen him he grabbed my wand and tried to obliviate us." Ron grinned, "But my broken wand backfired and he ended up in the long term spell damage ward at St. Mungo's."

She smiled, "Serves him right. I swear it's like the headmaster hires the worst idiots he can find to teach DADA. Except for third year they've all been evil, incompetent or both."

"That's why we formed Granger's Gremlins," Harry said. "It's half study group, half mutual defense pact."

"I still don't see why you had to name it that," Hermione said.

"You'd prefer Fred's idea?" Harry said with a grin.

Ginny and Luna snickered and Hermione blushed, "You swore you'd never tell anyone else!"

Harry smiled, "And I haven't. Never said what it was did I?" His grin got wider, "That doesn't keep me from teasing you about it."

She hmphed, "Well let's go find rooms then we can chat." She started up the stairs, "This way Ronald."

"Fancy an upstairs room milady?" Harry asked Ginny with a smile.

She grinned, "Oh yes Jeeves. Just place my things by my bedside. The maid will put them away."

"Very good ma'am," Harry responded and they both laughed before heading upstairs.

When Neville followed with his and Luna's trunks Susan sighed before following.

"Am I going to be the only one sleeping alone here?" she asked, levitating her own trunk up the stairs. "I mean if I'd known I would have asked auntie to include a +1 on my invitation. Or at least packed more books to read." She grinned at the shocked expressions of the others, "Maybe some earplugs too, just in case the walls are thin."

Ron turned and winked at her, "If you get lonely you can always come visit me." He started to say more but Hermione had reached him and smacked the back of his head.

"Don't mind him Susan," Hermione said as she glared at Ron. "He just thinks he's funy."

Ginny added, "We haven't gone quite that far, any of us. Partially because we were chaperoning each other all last year. Still we are definitely three couples and you are hereby officially warned to keep your hands to yourself." She grinned, "Not that I think you're really hot for Ron but stranger things have happened and Hermione can be quite scary when mad."

Ron agrees a bit too vigorously and gets hit again, "See? I'm henpecked and abused and I never get more than a kiss."

"It's your own fault that," Ginny said.

Neville nods, "It's true. Last semester every time Harry would ask her to Hogsmeade Ron or the twins would say, 'No dating until she's fourteen.' Like bloody parrots they were no matter what Ginny or the other girls would say. So anytime Harry went to Hogsmeade with Ginny all of us would start go in a group together. It how I finally got up the courage to ask Luna to be my girlfriend. I mean we were the only two not dating since the twins usually escorted Angelina and Alicia. But since they were keeping him from being alone with Ginny, and dragged me and Luna along with the group so we were never alone either, well Harry and I made sure none of them were alone with their girls. Fair's fair right?"

Susan grinned, "Right! So you were all chaperoning each other until Ginny's fourteenth birthday? When is it any?"

"August eleventh," Harry said promptly.

"Good boyfriend," Ginny said and kissed him.

"Oi!," Ron cried out. "Why does he gets kissed and I get hit?"

Susan snorted, "So what happened on her birthday?"

Luna giggled, "That was funny. She said, 'Hey Harry, I'm finally fourteen!' and then kissed Harry like she trying to eat his face. I think he was more shocked than anyone."

"Yeah," Neville said. "He told me she really surprised him that day." He shrugged, "Ever since then the twins and Ron have backed off a lot. Now the twins mostly joke about how only Harry could survive dating their sister."

Luna says, "So if you want to fit in with our merry band of misfits, you shouldn't say things like that. Ron will leer and make some sort of inappropiate offer and Hermione will hit him causing him to whine and holding things up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Susan said.

They continued up the spiral staircase and onto the next floor. They found only six bedrooms on that floor and Susan asked Ginny if she wanted to share the largest room.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Susan, I'd like that." She separated her trunk from Harry's and carried it into what looked like a Master Bedroom. It was actually a suite with a sitting room first then a bedroom easily three times the size of the others with a large connected bath.

Once she got a look at the actual bedroom Susan called out, "Hermione, you want to share too? There's enough room for three!"

Hermione smiled, "No, but thank you. I think I'd like to enjoy a single room while I can before I have to go back to the chatterboxes I room with at Hogwarts." With a flick of her wand she moved her trunk into one of the smaller rooms. "I'm going to go unpack. Why don't we all do the same then we can meet in the sitting room of the master suite after and discuss what to do with the rest of the day."

The others agreed and they all went to unpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine! Only playing here!

Author's Note: It lives! After fixing the end of the last chapter I recovered my inspiration to continue this story.

Chapter 5

Later in the sitting room of the two girls Hermione was looking serious, "So we are agreed?"

The others all nodded. She had wanted to spend the day studying and Harry had wanted to go explore so she had convinced the others to vote in a secret ballot and handed out paper and fountain pens.

They all wrote their choice on a slip of paper and tossed it in the makeshift ballot box. After they were all done Hermione picked up the substitute box and said, "I'll count."

"I think Susan should," Luna said.

"Why? I'm perfectly trustworthy," Hermione replied.

"No one is arguing that Hermione," Luna replied. "But I think that it would be more correct if neither you nor Harry did the counting."

"Fine. Why Sue then?" Hermione replied.

"Well she is the most neutral party available," Luna said in a serious voice. Then in her usual voice she added, "Plus it's her boot we're using for a ballot box."

Hermione frowned and nodded, "Here then," she said to Susan as she held out the boot.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Susan said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I promise to uphold the finest traditions of this office and I solemnly swear to remove all votes before I put the boot back on."

The others snickered and Hermione sighed as the vote went against her five to two but didn't argue. Searching together they found two more bedrooms, a bathroom, and a large library full of dusty and ancient tomes on the top floor.

The ground floor held an entire wing of rooms off to one side, "One of those probably has Moody in it." Ron said. "Let's not go down there."

The others agreed and they moved on. They skipped the converted ballroom since they'd already seen it and next they found a den or study with a small bookcase, a bar, and large fireplace. Hermione kept Ron from trying the Scotch. After that they found a sitting room, a sewing room with an actual magical loom, and then the kitchen. They stopped there for a lunch that Harry and Ginny made.

Exiting the kitchen they found a formal dining room with twenty chairs around a table. They also found another bathroom as well as a locked door labeled "Salus per Aquam".

Luna asked, "Are we waiting to see if Susan will get us arrested for breaking in before unlocking the door?" Her airy, ethereal, voice continued, "Because I do not remember locked doors ever stopping us before."

Susan laughed, "I promise not to tell my auntie if you don't."

Harry had his wand in hand fastest and so he unlocked the door. Inside was a room with a white tiled floor that had a dolphin mosaic. It had a row of lockers along one wall and doors in the other two.

"The lockers are empty," Ginny said. "They have shelves and hooks for clothes. Maybe we are supposed to strip before we continue?" She grinned and winked at Harry.

Luna called out, "I'm in! The Latin on the door means 'health through water' so maybe there is a pool through one door." She grinned, "Swimming is always more fun naked."

"If it was just a swimming pool it would have said 'Natatorium'," Hermione replied. "I imagine these were spa facilities. The English word spa comes from the Latin phrase on the door." Her expression turned wry, "However while the Romans did bathe in company it is not the custom any longer in magical Britain so I doubt it is necessary to get naked just to explore what's behind the other two doors."

"But what if it is?" Susan replied. "Are you willing to forgo your curiosity just to keep your clothes on? I agree with Luna by the way, swimming is more fun naked."

"If it turns out to be true then Ronald and I shall have to come explore here some other time," Hermione said calmly. "I doubt he wants to see Ginny nude. Also given how she flirts when dressed, I think it best for him not to see what she'd be like if both she and Harry are naked."

"Ah," said Susan nodded. "That's a good reason." She grinned, "Well let's see if the doors opened to someone dressed then." She walked up to a door and opened it revealing a sauna.

"Ooh!" Luna said, "I've tried one of these in Sweden. They are called saunas." She pointed the rocks in the center. "Those are usually hot and your pour water on them when you want more steam. Sometimes they add medicinal herbs as well." She pointed to the tiered benches on the sides, "You sit or lay back on a towel naked and the basic idea is that you sweat out any accumulated toxins and the steam hydrates your skin." She shrugs, "The muggles up there do it as well but I don't know how they keep the rocks hot."

Ron grinned, "So the purpose of this place is to get naked and sweaty with friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Luna smiles, "Yes, that's it Ronald. We could do it right now. A heating spell on the rocks and a few aguamenti charms and we're in business."

Ron started grinning then looked at Ginny and sighed, "Why'd you have to fall for my sister mate? If you'd picked any other bird I'd be all for it and we'd eventually talk Hermione into it too. I mean just imagine, right now we could be seeing Cho Chang laying there bare arsed on a towel."

Harry smiled, "I decided I preferred redheads mate." He knew better than to say he'd enjoy seeing the other woman nude. He also figured Hermione must really like challenges.

Meanwhile Ron was still going, "Well if you had to have a redhead Harry, what about Sue?" He gestured towards her as if he wanted to be sure Harry saw her. "She's in our year, dead smart, and she's really filled out over the last year or so."

That was all true Harry thought but he shook his head, "I'm sorry Ron but I love Ginny and I don't think I'll ever stop." He kissed Ginny's hand, "There's no one else for me."

Ginny smiles at that and kisses his cheek, "Thank you Harry. I'm glad you like your girls petite."

Neville kisses Luna's hand, "He's not the only one although I find I prefer blonds to brunettes or redheads."

Ron sighed in defeat, "In that case let's go look at what's through that door ahead."

Susan says, "I'd be happy join you and Hermione for a steam Ron, as long as she says it's okay."

Ron looks happy until he catches sight of Hermione's face then looks disappointed again and Susan snickers.

The next room has two massage tables. Hermione says, "This must be here so you can get massaged after the steam warms up your muscles and joints. That's a good idea."

Luna nods, "This a lovely place but it seems built for a group of adults not a family."

"That's a good insight Luna. I think you're right," Harry says.

Ginny nods, "It makes me wonder what sort of gatherings went on here. I mean it would have to be a group of very close friends with few inhibitions and I can't see Moody being part of such a group."

"Maybe when he joined after? Or maybe when he was much younger he was different? I mean whatever accident he had must have altered his outlook on things," Harry replied. "I could see Dumbledore doing it before he became headmaster."

"Yeah, maybe," Ginny agreed. "I wonder who else was here?" She grinned naughtily, "Maybe the first Order of the Phoenix was a group of swingers?" She stopped and made a disgusted face, "I mean before my parents joined of course."

"I sure hope so since my parents were in it too along Neville's and Luna's," Harry replied looking a bit green.

It was Ron's turn to laugh, "Either way you lot are related you realize. With purebloods is only a matter of how close a cousin you are not if you're related and James Potter was as pureblood as they come and so are the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Bones. We are all related except Hermione."

Neville flushes, "Well yeah but being a third cousin once removed isn't the same thing as … well it wouldn't be the same thing at all."

Luna kisses Neville's cheek, "Don't worry love. My mother was a very jealous woman by all accounts so I doubt she'd have joined a free love commune or any such thing. We aren't any more related than any other purebloods."

He kissed, "Thanks love."

Hermione states, "I think Dumbledore is gay so if this was a free love group it would have all male and none of them would have been having children."

Harry and Ginny looked like they liked that idea but Ron started looking a little green, "That would mean that he and Moody ... ewwwwww!"

Harry groaned, "Thanks for that image in my head mate. Let's go look through the other door next."

"The other one in the locker room?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Although you know I did think it odd that there was only one locker room rather than one for each sex."

"That doesn't mean they were all men Harry," Susan said with a smile. "Just that there weren't any prudes in the group."

"Or siblings," Luna added. "Maybe this place was once a couple's resort? I mean all we know is that it was owned by a friend of the headmaster, and you know, if he's gay that title gains a whole slant to it, but he never said the guy lived here. Just that he did a spell experiment here with some friends. It could have been a couples resort or even a singles nudist resort." She smiled, "You know Moody did say he didn't care what we wore..."

Hermione shook her head, "I know that Luna but I'm not about to take any chances until I've seen what we'll be doing in the mornings. I mean running laps naked would be bad enough but what if we're wrestling or doing yoga?" She shivered a bit just thinking of being that exposed.

"Well I'm wearing a bra at least," Susan said. "Running is bad enough with one, I don't even want to think about how sore I'd get jogging topless."

"Not to mention you might put your own eye out," Ginny giggled.

They'd reached the locker room again and again Harry did the honors and opened the door, "Here's your Natatorium Hermione."

Inside was an all tiled room with murals of mermaids and fantastical sea creatures lining the walls. The pool was a large circle of stone with runes carves all along the rim.

Hermione walked along the edge reading them, "These keep the water clean and fresh, these control temperature, these can add waves or a whirlpool motion, these add bubbles, and these last ones are auto expansion charms so there is always enough space for the number of people."

"Wow," Harry said. "That's pretty amazing magic."

Luna giggled and pointed, "You forgot to mention those Hermione."

Hermione blushed, "I, um, wasn't sure what they did?"

Susan snickered, "I'm in your Runes class Hermione and we've covered these. Are you asking us to believe you weren't paying attention in class?"

"So what do those runes do then Sue?" Ron asked.

She smirked, "They remove the clothing of anyone who climbs in. No matter what you are wearing before you get in you're naked once you sit down or stop moving."

Luna giggled, "I want a copy of those runes."

Hermione sighed, "Well let's get back to our rooms and study a bit before dinner. I want to be ready for anything tomorrow. Plus I've managed to get a copy of the Auror defense handbook and I'm dying to check it out."

Susan looks impressed, "How'd you manage that?"

Hermione just blushed but Ginny answers, "Blackmail. She had Rita Skeeter swipe one for her while in her animagus form."

Susan's eyes widened, "Do you mean Rita Skeeter is an illegal animagus?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she made the mistake of writing bad things about Hermione last year and now, well now Hermione has so much dirt on her that she's like our own personal publicist and etc." Seeing Susan's interest he shrugs, "I'll tell you the story on the way back up but remember to keep it quiet or we'll sic Hermione on you too."

"The more I hear the scarier that threat becomes," Susan said, only half humorously. "I'll be good."

Hermione clucked her tongue, "I'm a perfectly reasonable person. As long as you don't attack or slander me for no reason."

"Of course Hermione," Harry said. "You're my oldest and best friend. You're closer then a sister to me and I'll support you no matter what. I just like teasing you."

With that they all headed back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Alarums and Excursions - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Potterverse

Author's Note: Training starts!

The next day Harry woke early and after his morning ablutions he got dressed in some of the new clothing Ginny and Hermione had been insisting he buy over the summer. Soon clad in a t-shirt, shorts, and trainers he slipped out of his room quietly.

He ran into Ginny on the way to the kitchen and they made breakfast together after sharing a few kisses. "Cooking with you is fun Mr. Potter."

Harry answered, "I agree completely Ms. Weasley. Shall we plan on doing more of it?"

"Say about a lifetime's worth?" she asked grinning. She'd been teasing him about marriage since their second date but he found it very hard to mind.

"Possibly, but let's start with this summer then go from there," Harry responded. They worked together smoothly and easily in the kitchen and by the time the food was ready everyone was at the table.

Susan was last and when she came into the kitchen Ron whistled and leered until Hermione smacked the back of his head. "Somebody has stolen all of my shirts!" She shouted glaring around. She was wearing only a sports bra and sweatpants cut off at the knees.

Ginny tried hard to look innocent while Susan glared at the kitchen table but eventually couldn't hold the laughter in any longer.

"Well if I had baps as big as my head _I'd_ want to show them off," she said gleefully. "So I figured you should do the same. Don't worry though, they'll return in 24 hours when the spell ends."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ginny, I hope you aren't trying to make up for the lack of Fred and George because I doubt we'll have much time for pranking this summer."

Susan asked, "You mean she does this a lot?"

"Well not as much as the twins but yes her sense of humor is a bit … well let's say she shares the same one as the twins," Hermione replied. "It's the other reason I decided not to room with her."

"I got enough of that sort of thing before I joined Granger's Gremlins," Luna said. "Ginny's one of my best friends but I never want to room with her."

"Well thanks for warning me everyone," Susan said scowling into her coffee.

"Consider it your initiation," Harry said. "It'll encourage you to practice Constant Vigilance!" He smiled, "Or get really good at protection charms."

Ron nodded, "I'm used to it. Feel free to get her back somehow if you can. She generally doesn't bother us Gremlins and rarely gets Harry."

"I think that's because she's saving it up for after the wedding mate," Harry said. "I keep worrying about exploding condoms on the honeymoon."

Hermione giggled and the rest looked confused but neither she nor Harry were willing to explain.

"Well anyway you don't have to worry Harry," Ginny said. "I have much more fun things planned for our honeymoon than pranks."

Harry blushed at that and she grinned, "I could draw you diagrams if you're unsure what I mean?"

"Merlin Ginny," Ron complained. "Could you at least wait until after I'm through eating?"

She smirked, "Yes Ron, I'll wait until after breakfast to ravish Harry." Ron groaned and turned back to his meal.

At ten minutes to nine o'clock they lined up in the gym and waited for Moody to show up. At nine Susan asked, "Where is Mad-eye anyway?"

"There," Luna said pointing. "He's been standing there since we came in."

Moody laughed as he appeared, "Excellent Ms. Lovegood! Now can you tell the others how you spotted me?"

"The Disillusionment Charm has a visible border you can spot if you look carefully," Luna said.

"Quite right," Moody said. "You're a very perceptive lass."

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Now the reason you are here is to build stamina. Most of the death eaters have decades of experience on you but they are generally in horrible shape. The don't walk when they can apparate, they certainly never run, and they rarely lift anything heavier than a plate of food. If you found yourself in a duel with them I daresay you'd be forced to dodge like mad at first. We'll cover how best to do that later and the experts who visit will help you with what you'll be casting in return but you'll need stamina to be dodging and casting and if you are still standing after two or three minutes of casting you'll get to see your opponent wheezing and panting and wide open to almost any spell. However if you are also wheezing and panting it won't help much. So we'll have training at nine every morning."

He drew his wand and gestured at the track looping around the converted gym, "This track is exactly one eighth of a mile long, your goal is run 8 laps. You will run until you either finish or collapse. If you do collapse try to land on the mats, they're softer than the wood floor." He raised the wand, "Oh and one last thing. The last one running gets hexed!"

They took off running at that and no one was particularly surprised to see that Moody hadn't been kidding when they heard him cast a stinging hex. No one was terribly surprised that Neville was the one who was hit either.

Once running Susan asked, "Anyone know a good support charm? I haven't been able to manage the one auntie uses and I'm going to need one otherwise my feet won't be what's sore by the time we're done." She was blushing a bit and Hermione was about to say something teasingly sarcastic when she saw that the sports bra really wasn't doing a good enough job.

Saving her breath for running Hermione cast a silent one and nodded to herself as she saw it take effect.

"Thanks," Susan said. She regularly exercised growing up as the aunt that raised her shared Moody's ideas about fitness enhancing spellcasting. In fact when Amelia Bones had seen that her niece was now a lovely young woman she'd spent the summer making sure Susan could defend herself from unwanted male attention. This meant that Susan was in better shape than most witches and running a mile was no great hardship for her.

Neville fell out first on the third lap and lay on a mat sweating and panting.

Luna was not far behind, her slight frame unused to continuous exertion.

Ginny fell out on the seventh lap but kept trying to get back up until Moody levitated her to a mat and gruffly told her to rest.

Hermione dropped right after finishing the eighth lap then dropped. Her legs were shaking with fatigue and her lungs fought for enough air.

The other three remained standing although all three were breathing hard and sweating.

"We'll do this every morning until you can all manage it and remain standing, then we'll see," Moody said as he passed out bottles of water.

He grinned at their various expressions, "Yes I am that sadistic, yes these are muggle bottles, and yes I could have conjured goblets but these are easier. There are more in a cooler in the corner if needed." He waited until everyone had gotten a few drinks from their bottle and most of their breath back then started asking questions. "Okay I know the Director has been making her niece exercise so she's no surprise. What about you Potter?"

"I did a fair bit of sprinting when I was younger and Oliver Wood made us exercise at the start of every practice including a one mile run," Harry replied. "I haven't run a mile since the end of third year but I haven't let myself get too out of shape. With my usual luck I know I'll need it and Ron usually comes with me on my morning runs at school."

"That true Weasley?" Moody asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, we go at a slow enough pace to talk while we run and we chat about things that we don't want to discuss in the common room or our dorm. This last August when Harry was at the Burrow Ginny came along saying she wanted to get in shape for Quidditch tryouts." He looked sheepish as his sister scowled at him.

"I think you've been holding out on me," she said sitting up. "Obviously you're both in better shape than I am. Have you been going easy because I was with you?"

Both Ron and Harry nodded, and Moody said, "You've not been doing her any favors lads."

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry said. "It was just supposed to be until you got better. I wanted to ease you into it."

She nodded and slowly stood, "I understand Harry but you can't coddle me. I plan to be standing right next to you when you face Tom so I'll need to train as hard as you do." When he nodded she gave him a sweaty hug and kissed his cheek when he summoned another bottle of water for her.

Moody turned to where Hermione was finishing her own bottle, "Granger? You did finish."

"Yeah, I don't really exercise so I guess that's all from having a dorm that's up seven flights of stairs and running and fighting with these two against trolls and three headed dogs, and dodging flying keys, and battling enchanted chess pieces," Hermione stopped to drink from a freshly summoned bottle.

Ron filled her pause with, "And that was just first year!" He laughed, "Hang out with Harry Potter and you'll never get fat. You might spend the odd week in the hospital wing but you'll be in great shape." Then he slapped Harry on the back, "I wouldn't miss any of it for all the gold in Malfoy's vaults. It's always one hell of a ride."

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, if I'd never met Harry I'd be … well I'd be dead at eleven so it's a moot point."

Ron mouthed a silent "Sorry" to Hermione while Moody turned to Luna. He still felt bad about making her cry years ago.

Moody asked Luna, "Lovegood, you've been a member of Potter's little group since his Fourth year and obviously you've learned magic from them but nothing more physical?"

"No," Luna said sadly, "in this I've been a typical pureblood. As you said, I've never lifted anything heavier than a plate of food. Also while I may also have done a fair bit of sprinting this is the longest I've ever run even back when I was still being teased by my housemates."

Neville nodded from where he lay, "Same here, except I've never sprinted anywhere either. I'll get it eventually though. We both will."

Moody nodded, "I won't show you how to use the exercise machines just yet then. Meet me back here by one p.m. and we'll go over how they work. We won't be trying to add muscle so much as building endurance. It'll complement the stamina you build from running." He waved at the double doors, "You're free until then but I'd suggest a slow walk to a hot shower before you stiffen up."


	7. Chapter 7

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's note: Everyone keeps asking when the natatorium will be used so I'm letting you know it's at the end of this chapter!

After showering everyone met in Ginny and Susan's sitting room and Harry said, "I want to go explore the island."

"I'm in," Ginny said.

Susan nodded, "I'm in too. We might not get much chance later. It looks like our days will be pretty full."

Hermione disagreed, "We'll have weekends free it seems so we can explore then, besides I'm still tired."

"Amen to that," Neville said. "I think I'll just sit right here until one."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, except I think I'll go nap instead."

Ron decided to go along, "I'm not too tired and I'm curious so I'll go too."

The four of them ended up standing just outside the front doors and looking around. The island was beautiful if you didn't mind the heat and humidity. There were tropical flowers growing wild amidst soft green grass and palm trees provided some shade. The sand was as soft and fine as confectioner's sugar and stuck to their legs as they walked down to the water.

"Wow, the water is so warm," Susan said. "Nothing like the beaches back in England."

"I wish I'd brought my suit," Ginny said.

"I wish I'd brought sunscreen," Harry said. Then he had to explain what sunscreen was.

"Good news, bad news then Harry," Susan said. "I can show you the charm wizards use for that so you won't burn but you now have no excuse to be rubbing oil all over Ginny several times a day."

Harry blushed, Ron huffed in annoyance, and Ginny giggled.

Harry picked up the charm quickly and cast it on everyone for practice.

"Put that one on the list for the honeymoon Harry," Ginny said smirking, "It sounds like fun."

Susan grinned, "You know with Harry's money you can rent out a whole island like this for just the two of you." Harry hadn't known that and talked with Susan about it. She knew a lot about what wealthy wizards could do and was of the firm opinion that if you could afford it there was no reason you shouldn't buy it. It made a nice change from Mrs. Weasley, he loved her but what was the use of a vaults full of money if you didn't splurge now and then?

After getting it straight he turned to Ginny and asked, "So would you like a tropical island honeymoon Ginny? Or is this too hot for you?"

She hugged him, "An island honeymoon sounds fine as long as you're sure we can afford it."

"I'm sure," he said grinning. "Money is one thing we'll never have to worry about."

She smiled, "Good! Then it sounds great. Remember to bring along a few bottles of that lotion and make sure to pack very light." She looked over at her fellow female redhead, "Hey Sue? How do they do the food?"

Susan said, "Well when auntie takes me she wants to be sure there are no servants to gossip or sell stories to the Prophet so she has them leave a summoning stone. When you touch and ask for Room service it connects you with the kitchens on the main island and they send you whatever you ask for. It's all covered by the price of the island."

Harry asked, "They can't listen if you aren't touching the stone right?"

Susan laughed, "Right Harry! No eavesdropping is part of the appeal."

Harry grinned, "A honeymoon with no reporters! No worries about the staff barging in at the wrong moment. Wow, I'd say the privacy is worth it."

Ginny smiled wide, "No chance of Ron 'just stopping by to say hello', or the twins tampering with the food, or mum flooing at 3 a.m. 'just to be sure everything went alright'."

Harry looked shocked but Ron was nodding, "Yeah Bill said his custom ward registered 17 attempts to floo call him on his wedding night and the twins gave him boxers cursed not to come off as a wedding present." He shrugged, "Of course he knew better than to wear them." He grinned at Harry, "Scared yet mate?"

Harry snorted, "Nope! Sue just solved that problem for us remember? And Ginny's worth it in any case."

Ron sighed, "Let's get back. I want to rest a little before we start using those muggle exercise machines."

"You could have stayed behind you know," Ginny said. "It's not like we'd get up to anything with Sue around."

Ron snorted, "The way she talks she might just join in."

Susan snickered, "I doubt Ginny would let me Ron. She doesn't look like she plans to share."

Ginny smirked, "Maybe you can convince Hermione to share instead?"

Ron looked Susan up and down in her halter top and shorts and started licking his lips.

Susan posed briefly then shook her head, "No, I think I'd have the best chance with Luna." She giggled at Ron's expression then turned back towards the house. "Well I guess it is about time to go back so come on."

Once at the door Harry hit them all with a cleaning charm to remove the sand and they headed to the converted gym.

Moody limped in at exactly one, "I'll explain how to use each piece and you'll each try one but you won't be using them all today or any day. Once I'm sure you have the hang of using them safely I'll let you use them whenever you like but until then only use them when I'm there to supervise okay?"

"Yes sir," they all chorused.

Moody spent the next half hour explaining each machine and decided on a weight for each of them. "If you forget what weight you are supposed to be using it's better to ask me than futz around and injure yourself. Just try not to forget often okay?"

"Yes sir," they chorused.

"Right, now the four of you that had the energy to go walkies get to work on the machines today," Moody said. "Tomorrow we'll see if we add anyone."

After that Harry decided he'd try out the heated pool instead of heading up to his room so he headed off to the spa room. He locked the door behind him with the physical lock and a spell before he stripped and left his clothes and glasses in a locker. Walking into the Natatorium he activated the runes then slipped into the hot bubbling water. As the water soothed his sore muscles he sighed in pleasure, leaned back on a stone seat, and closed his eyes.

Just as he was starting to drift off he heard a splash, "Hey Harry, don't you know better than to fall asleep in the water? You might have drowned!"

Harry's first impulse was to jump up and open his eyes but his second was to sink down up to his chin and close them tighter. He followed his second impulse and in a higher voice than he would have liked asked, "Who's there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Potterverse!

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/16/2013.

The unknown person gave a feminine giggle, "Anyone would think you were the girl the way you sank down in the water like that."

Harry was just thinking that if he couldn't automatically place the voice then it must be Susan when there was another splash and a voice he recognized very well said, "Okay, we are both covered by the bubbles Harry you can open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes a crack and saw that she was right. He couldn't see anything through the swirling and bubbling water. He sat up a little and looking at Ginny asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are," she said smirking. "I'm relaxing my muscles after a hard workout. We are all adults here and we have Susan to chaperone as well. There is nothing even a little bit wrong with what we are doing."

Susan smirked too, "Besides if you wanted privacy you should have locked the door."

"I did!" said Harry.

"Really?" said Ginny. "We didn't notice." She leaned back and her feet popped up through the water, "Rub my feet Harry? They're all sore from all that running and it'll help make up for deceiving me in my own home this summer."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"When you and Ron pretended you were getting me in shape but were just humoring me instead," she answered. He felt her poking his ribs with a toe, "I'm still mad about that but if rub my feet well enough I might forgive you."

Harry sighed and started rubbing, "Wrong or not I don't think we should tell Ron about this."

She raised a red eyebrow, "Well I won't go babbling about it but I'm not going to lie about it if he asks either. You aren't ashamed of me are you Harry?"

"Of course not!" Harry replied. "I just don't want him upset at me. And don't think I don't know what you are doing. 'Let's all manipulate Harry' is my least favorite game."

"Aww!" she replied. "I'm just teasing you a little. There's no reason to get upset."

Harry just grunts and keeps on massaging. He massages both feet then moves up from her feet to her calves and she sighs in pleasure as his hands and the hot water ease her tight muscles. Once past her knees he switches to massaging only the outside of her legs and has his eyes closed again.

Ginny looks at him and sighs, "I never knew the great Harry Potter could be so chicken."

Harry sits back and scowls, "I'm not chicken. I just don't think I should be taking liberties."

"I would have stopped you before you got too far Harry," she sighed again. "I'm sorry. I know you are just trying to be a gentleman but sometimes you are very frustrating. If I don't like something you are doing I'll let you know, okay?"

He said, "Yes Ginny."

She moved over to sit on his lap but he noticed she sat far enough forward the she was balanced on his knees, "I'll give you another chance. Massage my back, neck and shoulders and keep rubbing until I say stop."

"Yes Ginny," he starts at her neck. "You always have such nice soft skin and your hair always smells so nice."

"I make my own shampoo," Ginny replies. "It's both cheaper and allows me to customize it for my hair. Red hair is usually thinner than blonde or brunette so making it feel thick and full is hard."

Susan nods, "Yeah, I had to try over a dozen products to find a good one for my hair and it's hideously expensive. Do you think you could let me try some? If it works as well for me I'll pay you to make a double sized batch next time."

Harry's eyes popped open, "Oh, I'd …" he trails off.

"Forgotten I was here?" Susan laughed. "That's okay Harry. We all know you only have eyes for Ginny. That's why she wasn't worried about bringing me along as a chaperon/witness. She knows her only possible competition is inexplicably fond of Ron."

"What?" Harry said stopping his massage.

"Sure," Ginny said. "Hermione and I had a long talk about you before she convinced me she saw you as a brother and actually fancied Ron." She wiggled backward on his lap, "Don't stop rubbing though! It feel so good."

Harry put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving any further back then started rubbing the right shoulder.

"If you like the shampoo I've also got a skin cream Sue," Ginny said once Harry was back at work. "Do you think there are enough redheaded witches that we can open up our own shop like Fred and George?"

"They are going through with that this year?" Sue said. "The mail order business must be booming if they can afford an actual store."

Ginny made little Mmm noises as Harry eased a particular knot of stress then said, "Harry gave them a thousand galleon investment. Still I have no doubt that they would have been able to afford it eventually anyway."

"It was a good investment," Harry said. He was hoping she'd make more of those noises. "I'd be happy to do the same for you two."

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said, "but I don't want you to do it unless we can make a real go of it. If you set us up with a store and we don't have enough business to keep us afloat then people will know it and there will be talk." She frowned, "I know you don't care about that but it would justified if you were propping up our business with your money. Also I don't want it to reflect badly on the twins and your investment there. So hold off until we can see if we even have anything worthwhile."

"Yeah, her shampoo might only work really well for her," Susan said. "And if it's all only good for redheads. Well we might have a shot at a niche market but we'll need to start sounding people out after we get back. Either way it's way too early to start offering us money."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, we can talk about it when you're ready. Ginny won't need to work if she doesn't want to anyway."

"That is nice to hear," Ginny said smiling. "I guess you're the same Sue?"

"Oh yeah," Susan replied. "There's enough Bones money for that easily but we have a tradition of either adding to it or working for the ministry and with Fudge as Minister I'd much rather the first!"

"I can't say I blame you," Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: Edited on 02/16/2013.

After rubbing her back for five or so more minutes Harry's said, "Well I need to get out before I turn into a prune. I'm pretty sure asking you either of you not to peek is futile but I'm asking anyway on the off chance I'm wrong." He lifts Ginny off his lap and onto the seat next to him and stands up.

Ginny stretches like a contented cat, "Are you sure you don't want to," she pauses to smirk, "massage me anywhere else Harry?"

Harry sighs, "I'm not going to whether I want to or not because we haven't been going out that long and I promised … well pretty much everyone in your family that I'd go slow."

Ginny pouts prettily, "You met me a bit over five years ago on a train platform. I don't think you could call this fast no matter what we do."

Harry dries off quickly with his back to the water, then wraps the towel around his waist and turns towards her, "That may be true but we've only been dating around a month. So I'm going to my room and take a cold shower then read one the books I brought with me until dinner."

As he walks into the locker room he hears a splash behind him and using his willpower manages not to turn his head to look. At his locker he is worried briefly that he'll find it empty. He is relieved to find his clothes still there. As he is dressing he hears one set of footsteps approach and closes his eyes.

"If you are leaving I'll walk you back to your room," Ginny says.

He resists the urge to peek and waits until he is sure she is dressed then he opens to see her grinning at him.

"Let's go Sir Galahad," she says and they leave arm in arm back upstairs.

After a few kisses at the door to her room he pries himself away to go take that cold shower then after remembers that there are no house elves here or cooks other than themselves and after getting dressed again heads off to cook. Once he reached the kitchens he found Ginny already there and set about helping her.

"I'm sorry if I pushed too hard Harry," she said.

"I didn't really mind it Ginny," Harry says blushing. "I just can't bring myself to move that quickly. I hope you aren't too upset with me?"

"Never," she replied and kissed his cheek. Soon dinner was ready and Harry called everyone down while Ginny set the table with a few waves or her wand.

Susan was talking enthusiastically during dinner about the pool in jacuzzi mode and Ginny was agreeing but neither mentioned Harry being in there too, much to his relief.

Hermione had propped up a book against the salt and pepper shakers and was reading while she ate.

Ron was concentrating on the food, "You're almost as good a cook as mum Ginny!"

She smiled as she knew that was high praise from him, "Harry helped too."

Harry said, "It was mostly you though and I agree that it's excellent."

Luna and Neville complimented her as well and the talk turned to wondering who would be sent to teach them.

"I don't think he send any professors," Harry said. "Because however he'd try to explain their absence people would still connect it to our absence and it would give away too much."

"Maybe we'll get Mr. Lupin back," Susan said. "He was my favorite Defense professor."

The others agreed that he was clearly an excellent choice and their favorite DADA professor.

"If he helped make the Marauder's Map he must be good at charms too," Harry said. Then he had to explain the map to Susan.

"So you've had a map that lets you find anybody and more importantly avoid anyone and an invisibility cloak for years and you haven't done anything pervy with it?" She sounded surprised. "I mean if I'd had the ability to go invisible I'd have peeked in the boys showers at least once over the years." She shrugged, "And I'm not the most boy crazy girl either."

"Well if he has he's kept it very quiet but I honestly don't think he has," Hermione said. "After finding out that Ron's rat was actually a murderous animagus I started looking up detection runes and warding schemes and the girl's showers in Gryffindor at least are set up to detect invisible intruders." She had to stop and tell the story of Pettigrew to Susan then. Afterward she added, "So if Harry had tried that anytime after the first semester of third year then we'd have caught him like we did Ron."

Ron shouted, "You don't know that was me! You never caught the bloke!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "You are one of only two boys to have overheard the faculty password to get past the stairs, both Harry and Neville agree that you borrowed Harry's cloak and map the night before and didn't return it until lunch time, and whomever it was muttered out loud about being glad that his sister showered early."

"I did?" Ron said then blushed beet red. "I mean he did?"

The others laughed at the slip and Hermione said, "You're just lucky I didn't rat on you otherwise you would have had detention for all the rest of fourth year."

Harry adds with a smirk, "You're also lucky you were trying to peek at her not one of the other girls. She would have grassed on you for sure then."

"I certainly would have!" Hermione replied. "And FYI Ron, I have the wards up in my room now, just in case you're feeling like a spy again."

Susan snickers, "And I'm rooming with your sister. You'll never know who you'll see if you sneak in there."

"I'm much more mature than that now," Ron says.

After dinner Harry finally got a chance to read the assigned Defense textbook and was shocked at how bad it was. He knocked on Hermione's door and she let him in.

"Have you seen this garbage?" he asked.

"I have," she replied making a face. "I don't know how we would have managed, and it was our O.W.L. year too!"

"What was the barmy old codger thinking when he hired her?" Harry said. "I mean he's hired evil people before but …"

Hermione looked at him as he trailed off, "Yeah the books in second year were useless as well. They were just less obviously useless. Don't worry Harry, I'll let you have the auror book when I'm done and with any sort of luck we'll find some good ones in the library here as well."

"Can't you copy the auror book?" Harry asked. "That way we could all have a copy."

"No," Hermione replied. "It has charms to prevent that."

Harry nodded, that made sense. "Oh well I guess I'll check out the library then and see if I can find something good."

"Be careful Harry," she called as he left. "There might be cursed books in there too."

"I'll be careful," he promised as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry! I'm not a British Billionaire!

Author's Note: Next chapter we'll get to see more training but this is more of a setup and me trying to get into the story.

Second Note: This chapter was edited on 02/16/2013.

The next morning started off the same with Harry getting up early and cooking breakfast with Ginny but this morning Moody ate breakfast with them.

"This morning we have Master Healer Newcombe in residence," he said. "Stay inside and available until you've seen her." He pointed at Harry, "You're first Potter. Right after we eat I'll walk you over there."

So after breakfast Harry was sitting on a table in a white room with a middle aged woman, "So can you fix my eyesight?" he asked after her initial checkup.

"No, unfortunately it seems linked to the remaining dark magic in your scar. Since I cannot remove that I cannot fix your eyes. I can fix your early malnutrition though," she said and smiled. "You will have a completely healthy body aside from your eyes. It will take about four hours though and you will need to be unconscious for it." She raised her wand, "Sleep well, Harry."

When Harry woke up he was a few inches taller, more robust looking, and scarless except for the scar. "Wow," Harry said. "You fixed everything? How long has it been?"

"It's almost noon," the Master Healer said. "You stay in bed; I've got a meal over here under a warming spell."

"I am very hungry," Harry said.

"It's natural," she replied. "Once you've eaten and had a chance to neaten up a bit I'll let your friends see you. They've been waiting outside since they finished with Moody."

Harry finished quickly and cast a few mouth cleaning charms she opened the doors and let the other six in to the room. They all hugged him and started talking more or less at the same time, "Glad to see you looking so good mate!" That was Ron. Hermione said, "Too bad she couldn't fix your eyesight." Ginny said, "You look even sexier now!" and Susan agreed. Luna giggled and Neville asked, "Did it hurt?"

Harry took a breath, "Well in reverse order; no it didn't hurt, thank you, she said it was due to the scar, I can't get rid of my glasses until I somehow get rid of that, and thank you."

Ron scowled, "Harry you do know that it's illegal to have two wives right?"

Susan giggled, "In Magical Britain yes, but we aren't there any longer Ron."

Ginny nodded solemnly and was trying to signal Hermione to play along but Hermione refused.

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly! Ronald, they are just winding you up. Wherever we may be we are all British citizens and we are returning there so British marriage laws apply. Besides this is Harry we are talking about, he's not to going to be marrying anyone but Ginny."

"Very true," Harry said. "Now if you'll all leave again so I can get dressed I'll go see about resizing all my clothes."

"I'll help you with that Harry," Hermione said. "If the Healer doesn't want to see me next."

"No, I want to see Ginevra next," the Healer said. "But it can certainly wait until Mr. Potter is dressed."

Ginny grinned, "Are you sure? I don't mind getting my checkup while he dresses."

Harry shook his head, "I'll come see you after she's through with you, and I'm properly dressed."

There were a few more fake grumbles from Ginny and comments from the others but eventually Harry had privacy to dress. He used his wand to adjust everything so it wasn't too tight then headed out and held the door so Ginny and Healer Newcombe could enter.

"Still willing to help me adjust all my clothes Hermione?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "Yes, let's go."

Once that chore was done they went back down to check on Ginny. She didn't look very different.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" Harry asked as he hugged her.

"Oh I'm fine," she replied. "There wasn't much wrong with me in the first place."

Harry smirked, "Yes, I noticed that."

She smiled back, "Thank you. She wants to see Ron next."

Eventually they were all seen by the master healer and they'd had dinner. As they gathered in Sue and Ginny's room Hermione said "Moody said our first teacher will be here on Monday."

"Well seeing as how that's a week later than we would have had classes at Hogwarts I guess we can't complain," Susan said.

"If they are as tough on us as Moody is I'm not sure I'd agree," Ginny added.

"I'm looking forward to learning lots of unusual things with no distractions," said Luna. Then she giggled and looked at Neville, "Well no bad distractions at least."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I think we'll be learning some very interesting things before we go home."

The next morning Moody had them stretch out first, then they ran and after a brief rest those who finished the run with a little energy to spare used the exercise machines. This time Harry used the shower in his room instead of the natatorium. It was a wise decision as he'd learned that Ginny and Susan had convinced the other girls to join them. That would have been even more awkward if he'd already been there.

They spent the rest of the week exercising with Moody in the mornings and spending the rest of the day either on the beach or reading books from the library. Ginny transfigured a bikini out of other clothes. Ron started spending more of his time trying to get Hermione into her bikini and outside and less time chaperoning Ginny and Harry. Seeing this Susan made a point of leaving with Harry and Ginny when they left the house but making herself scarce once they were out of sight of the house.

One night as they were getting ready for bed Susan said, "So I noticed you no longer have tan lines. Anything you want to share?"

Ginny blushed and looked at herself very closely then flushed with anger, "Hey! You can't tell I've been laying out without any suit on!"

"Nope!" Susan giggled, "It was totally a guess until I saw your reaction." She tossed Ginny her nightie, "Now get over here and spill the beans. If you tell me everything I won't tell anybody but if I don't get to at least live _vicariously_ who knows what I'll say to people."

"That's blackmail!" Ginny said. Then she giggled too, "But okay I want to tell somebody and Hermione might let it slip." She threw on the nightie and slid in to bed to gossip. "I might have thought you'd be above using such illegal tactics though."

"I see it as practicing interrogation techniques not blackmail," Susan said. "So it's entirely in keeping with my family's reputation."


	11. Chapter 11

A&E 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/17/2013.

Ginny said, "Well since we got here I've been trying to find a way to move our relationship forward a bit. Not all the way mind you, at least not yet, but Harry really needs to loosen up and I'm sure I could make that happen. So after that sad scene in that magical bath or pool I've been looking for a way to be alone with him."

She giggled, "After all from what I hear even confident guys are sometimes intimidated by the thought of a naked Susan. So I thought if it was just us maybe he'd be a little more comfortable and I was right!" She hugged Susan, "Thank you for your help in getting us some privacy by the way."

Susan hugged back, "I'm happy to help." She grinned, "Now I want details, all the details!"

"Well you know how he tends to close his eyes against the sun when we're laying on the sand?" Ginny started.

Susan nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I waited a few minutes after that then I removed the bikini but didn't say anything. Eventually he asks if I need another sunscreen charm," Ginny said grinning.

Susan giggled, "You said yes of course?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course! So he gets his wand and rolls over and just freezes staring. He never cast the spell, and didn't say a word but he didn't close his eyes either. Once I saw he wasn't complaining or hiding his eyes I gave him by best catlike stretch and then rolled onto my side facing him." Ginny is smiling happily as she remembers, "I love that look on his face! The one that says he couldn't look away if he tried. It makes me feel so beautiful and sexy!"

"Well you are beautiful Ginny," Susan said. "I've heard guys talking about you too."

Ginny sighed, "I get told I have a pretty face often enough and that's nice. It's certain better than what guys say about some ..." she hesitated then shrugged and continued. "But I know guys like boobs and even Luna has more than I do. Also most wizards like their women less athletic and more submissive than I'll ever be so it's nice that Harry isn't like that." She smiled, "So far all he's done is look but it's a good start."

Sue smiled, "And how about you? Did you get to do any looking?"

Ginny shook her head, "I think that being looked at will have to wait until he's gotten a little more at ease with looking." She grinned, "Not that Harry in a pair of swim trunks is a bad sight."

"And not that we didn't both see more already," Susan smirked.

"So you didn't look away when he asked either?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Nope!," Susan replied. "And I'm glad I didn't. Woof! You're a lucky girl Ginny."

The women gossiped a bit more then went to sleep.

The next morning after exercise Moody introduced them to their new teachers, "This is Thuvan Dinh, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Thuvan Dinh was a tall man with black hair and dark skin with a olive tone to it. "This is Inga Svenson, she will be teaching Charms," Professor Svenson was a tall blonde with a lovely figure and a face that age sat very lightly on. "This is Sol Zagato, your new Transfiguration teacher." Sol was a man of average height with dark hair and eyes and a rather prominent nose. "Lastly, this is Sarasvati Singh," he introduced a tall Indian woman.

"She will be teaching Runes. I know three of you never opted for the course but frankly that was stupid. Runes are necessary for warding and ward breaking as well as other things so you'll all need to know how to create, break, and string runes together to make wards. Since Hermione is well past O.W.L. level in the subject she'll be doing self study with books provided by Professor Singh while the rest of you will be taking classes designed to get the rest of you to at least O.W.L. levels. We are not teaching anything not directly useful in a fight for two reasons. The first is obvious, we expect you to become involved in the war as soon as you get back to Britain and we don't want to waste time teaching things unessential to your survival and hopefully inevitable victory. The second is so we can accelerate the pace. With only four subjects and a little hard work I believe we can teach you all of Fifth year coursework before year's end. You will each take four OWLs in January and then we can move on to the more advanced and specialized stuff."

"So you expect us to learn two years worth of Runes in 4 months?" Ron screeched. "What about all the homework? I barely have enough time to write essays as it is and that with a whole year."

Moody frowned, "Well if I was running that school you and Potter, at the least, would have had to take Runes in third year but that can't be helped. I'm sure Hermione will help you and if you just can't manage to learn it we will continue in the spring and you just won't take that OWL until later. I think you can do it though. As for homework, the teachers know there are time constraints so I'm sure they will only assign enough to make sure you understand the material."

"If you try your best I'm sure you can do it Ron," Hermione said. "I'll help you all of course."

Harry sighed quietly but said nothing. He was thinking that afternoons on the beach were going to be in short supply but he knew it was necessary.

As it happened all three couples did manage to find some time to be alone and it helped that the island was warm all year round. Susan became the confidante of all the other women and even if she was personally frustrated she did get to live vicariously, as she said, through the three of them. They threw birthday parties for Hermione, Susan, and Luna in that order. Hermione and Susan turned sixteen and Luna turned fifteen. Presents were handmade but heartfelt and sincerely appreciated.

In the end they made their goal. It was hard, of course, and difficult especially since Moody still made them exercise every morning before class but by December fourteenth the teachers declared them all fit to take the O.W.L.s in January.

"Good work troops," Moody said with a genuine smile. "I'm proud of all of you. You're in good shape and you've learned all the basics of wizardry. Some of you have already gone beyond what most adults know and I'm sure your folks would be proud of what you've accomplished. I'm sorry to say it's not safe enough for you to go home over the holidays but there will no classes or mandatory exercise until January second so you'll at least have some vacation time. Relax and feel free to decorate the place as you like for Yule. I'll be taking the teachers and the healer home with me tonight and not coming back until the second. I trust you can manage by yourselves for two weeks?"

"Yes sir," they all chorused.

"Well good," he said. "Remember you are all supposed to be adults and be responsible. I don't want to have to explain why somebody got pregnant to your folks. Regardless of your status as adults that would cause the fit to hit the shan as they say so if you aren't being good be careful. That's all, I'll see you on the second, Happy Christmas." With that he turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This was edited on 02/17/2013.

The next morning at breakfast Harry asked Ginny, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Our one mile run then exercise!" she replied grinning. "Now that I have the stamina to do a full mile then an upper body workout without being wiped out afterward I don't want to lose it. After that I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Harry grinned at her, "I think I like the sound of that."

Ron frowned, "Are you taking Susan with you?"

Ginny looked at him with her innocent face on, "Whyever do you ask Ron? Are you worried she'll be lonely?"

Susan giggled, "I think he must be. He asked me to promise to hang around with you two every day until Moody comes back." Grinning ear to ear she asked, "Why else would he ask if not for fear I'd be lonely without the two of you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes then smirked, "Well Ron if Susan wants to join in I'm sure we can fit her in somewhere."

Ron's mouth dropped open and it seemed like he believed her implication briefly until he noticed how everyone was snickering, "Alright fine. I know it's none of my business how far you've gone and I should stop trying to get Susan to chaperone you but I can't help it! I'd be happier if you spent your whole life untouched by men."

Ginny snorted, "So you'd rather I was a lesbian? You seemed pretty happy about the thought of me and Susan before."

"I could certainly do worse," Susan said smiling.

Harry stood up, "I'm heading off to run. I know she's your baby sister Ron but remember that Hermione is my best friend too and after hearing her talk about what you want to be doing with her it makes you sound like a hypocrite when you talk about waiting forever." He left the room before Ron could manage a reply.

Susan caught Ginny's eye and winked then stuck her finger in the honey jar and held it out.

Ginny grinned and leaned far over to lick the honey slowly off Susan's finger.

Ron groaned and banged his head on the table, "I did not need to see that!"

Neville replied, "I did! Merlin, that was hot." Then he blushed and looked apologetically at Luna.

"I think you and Ronald should wash the dishes today," Luna said to him.

"Yes dear," Neville said and started gathering used plates and silverware as Ginny and Susan left giggling.

"Ron will be there to help you in a minute Neville," Hermione said. "I think I need to talk to him a few minutes first. If he misses out on any dish washing he can make it up at lunch."

Luna smiled, "I'm going to head for the beach. Join me there as soon as you're done Neville?"

Neville nodded, "Sure."

"I'll be thinking of ways to divert your attention from redheads," she replied as she left.

Neville made sure to be out of the room before Hermione started "talking" and once out of sight used a spell to wash the dishes and another to silence the door to the dining room.

The ladies found Harry already running but he stopped briefly to cast two support charms.

"Thank you Harry!" the ladies chorused and they started running on either side of him.

"You missed what your girlfriend did after you left Harry," Susan said. She had plenty of wind to talk as long as they kept the pace moderate.

"Me? It was your idea," Ginny protested.

Susan giggled, "Alright I'll take the blame for this one. Ron is just so much fun to tease."

"So what did you two vixens do?" Harry asked.

"Sue dipped her finger in honey and I licked it off as sexily as I could," Ginny replied. "Unfortunately we got Neville in trouble too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too but he's not in too much trouble. Luna knows it was us to blame, mostly," Susan said. Then she smiled, "It felt good to be noticed though. I've been feeling like the ugly stepsister lately."

Harry quickly said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry," Susan said. "It's mine if it's anybody's. I know you are all paired up and shouldn't be looking but as much as I dislike guys staring at my chest as they talk I'm finding out that getting no attention is no fun either." She sighed, "Why didn't that old man send an extra boy? There are some perfectly nice Ravenclaws that would jump at this chance."

Harry grinned, "So I don't need to worry about you trying to steal Ginny then Sue?"

Susan snickered, "I dunno Harry, she is pretty hot and it has been a long four months."

Ginny grabbed Susan's butt briefly, "Why thank you! You are pretty hot yourself and you do taste sweet."

Harry was feeling a little shocked and more than a little horny by the time they were done running and exercising. When Ginny grabbed his hand and steered him towards the spa he didn't resist.

When the reached the lockers he realized Susan was still with them, "Ron didn't talk you into any magical oaths did he?"

"If I have sworn an oath to be present whenever you two were together will that stop you from doing anything?" Sue asked.

Ginny grinned, "Me no, but Harry I think so."

He nodded, "Yeah, at least it would stop me from doing some things."

"Oh," Sue replied. "Like what exactly?"

"Like stripping here in the locker room," Harry replied.

"Oh that reminds me, I have a confession to make," Susan grinned. "I did look last time so you can feel free to undress because you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Harry turned to Ginny and saw her closing her locker nude and unabashed. She gestured towards the locker and grinned, "Go ahead Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sighing Harry did so and soon all three were in the water and once the bubbles were hiding everything Harry relaxed, "I think you two are trying to give me a heart attack."

"Glorious plans Harry," Ginny replied.

"Even if Sue is watching?" He asked.

Ginny snickered, "I told you during the Welcoming Feast, all the chaperonage is just making me not care who sees what. If Sue wants to watch she is welcome to do so. If you make me wait until summer I won't care if all six of my brothers are watching us I'll trip you and beat you to the floor vanishing both our clothes along the way."

Harry blushed in startled surprise at her bold statement, "Um, I don't know what to say to that."

Susan started giggling, "Only you Harry. Most guys would say 'hell yeah' but not you."

Ginny said, "All this extra stamina and energy has my libido up higher than normal and it has you looking so very yummy especially since the healer fixed you up so I can't help it." She sighed, "Oh well, at least you aren't asking for a threesome with Susan. I guess I can wait. A little while at least."


	13. Chapter 13

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: In response to those who commented No, I don't advocate underage sex in the real world especially since we do not have spells to prevent pregnancy or disease. That's one reason I had them be emancipated. I do think exposure to violence, on screen or off, is worse than sex or nudity and I do think most of my countrymen have their priorities a bit skewed about nudity and sex in general. I also realize that I seem to be in the minority with this opinion but I'm in several other minorities so one more doesn't really bother me.

Hermione, Luna, and Neville placed bets on how long Harry would resist when they heard Sue tell them what happened. Harry tried to resist, really he did. He concentrated on decorating the place for Christmas. After a few tries he even managed to conjure an evergreen tree. They all had fun conjuring decorations for it. Hermione decreed it was good exercise for their magic and joined in as enthusiastically as the rest. Ginny showed a special enthusiasm for conjuring mistletoe, usually right above wherever Harry was standing. Ron pouted and frowned whenever she did this until Hermione called him on it and told him that if he objected so much she would vanish them all and nobody would get kissed, including him.

He relented after that counting on Susan's oath but eventually he released Susan from her oath on Christmas Day as they exchanged presents.

Susan grinned, "Thanks Ron! Now I don't have to watch that again. I was getting all conflicted. Another week of that and I'd have a voyeur fetish."

"You mean they've already done it?" Ron asked looking at the couple. Harry and Ginny were kissing under some mistletoe and lost to the outside world.

Susan smirked and nodded, "Yeah, last night Ginny got the present she most wanted from Harry."

Hermione shouted, "Yes! I win the pool."

Ron turned to her in shock, "You were betting on it?"

Luna shrugged, "We all were except you and Sue, of course, since she was the judge." She handed Hermione a Galleon and so did Neville.

All the presents were handmade of course because none of them could manage any shopping or even any owl orders but they were heartfelt.

Ron sighed, "Well I knew it would happen some day but I was hoping for after graduation."

"You mean you were hoping for never," Hermione said.

"Well sort of but I never believed it would be never. After she graduated seemed at doable," Ron sighed again.

"I never heard you ask me to wait until graduation," Hermione said. "You don't think I'm loose do you?"

"Of course not," Ron said. After trying to marshal a logical argument as to why it was it perfectly fine for Hermione to do it but horribly wrong for his sister to do the same he stopped and sighed, "Fine, I'll not say another word about it."

"Good!" Hermione replied and kissed his cheek. "It's Susan that I really feel sorry for. She has been getting all revved up watching and has nobody to relieve her tension."

Sue nodded, "I don't even have a separate bed at night and there's only so long one can linger in the tub without turning all pruney."

Luna snickered while the guys turned pink.

On Boxing Day Hermione said, "I found a book on cleansing rituals in the library here and I'm reading through them looking for the one most likely to help get rid of that scar Harry."

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry said hugging her. "You're the best!"

She blushed a bit, "Thank you Harry. Err, some of them are a bit uncomfortable, do you want me to rule any out?"

He shrugged, "You know I'm not one to flinch from pain Hermione."

She nodded, "Okay, what about embarrassment? Should I skip any that would be embarrassing?"

Harry paused but Ginny answered, "No, if that thing is making his eyes bad who knows what else it might be doing to his health? It needs to go and if that causes one of us a little embarrassment then that's just too bad. Right Harry?'

Harry looked unsure, "Ummm."

Ginny elbowed his ribs, "Right Harry?"

Ron snorted as Harry belatedly nodded, "Right Ginny."

Hermione nodded, "You're right Ginny. I'll look through them all with an impartial eye and we'll try the one most likely to work." She chewed her lower lip a bit thinking then added, "I think I'll run it past Moody first or the headmaster if he's here and get their opinion. Just in case they've actually tried one of them. The book has been here for so long they might easily have lots of data on the rituals."

Harry nodded and hugged her again, "Thanks for looking out for me."

"What about me?" Ginny asked with a mock pout. "Don't I get any love for making you agree?"

Harry replied, "Sure!" Then he started tickling her until she fled laughing with him in hot pursuit.

Ron looked at Hermione with a glint in his eye but saw she was totally absorbed in the book of rituals. He sighed, knowing better than to interrupt.

Neville came in just then and he said, "Hey Nev, fancy a game of chess?"

Neville agreed and that was the last Ron or any of the others heard about cleansing rituals for the rest of their Winter break.

The last few days of the break passed amicably and on New Year's Eve Hermione brought out some of the alcohol she'd been hiding, "I know it should be champagne," she said as she produced a bottle of one hundred and fifty year old brandy, "But there wasn't any and it probably would have gone bad by now anyway considering how much dust was on the bottles. Still this is very good brandy so it should do to celebrate the new year eh?" She blushed a bit, "I mean we are legal so we can have a glass on the hols right?"

"Right!" came the answer from everyone else.

They had a lovely little party and Hermione cleaned up before going to bed. Ginny had to make breakfast alone the next morning though since the ladies kept themselves to one glass but the guys, including Harry got a bit drunk and so were feeling a bit delicate the next morning. The boys were fine by dinner though and Hermione had news.

"I have finished the book and I think I have found the one most likely to cleanse you of any residual dark magic and allow the healer to finish her work on you Harry," she said.

"That's great Hermione!" Harry enthused. "So you'll run it past Moody when he shows tomorrow?"

"That's the plan at least," she replied.

The next day brought both Moody and Dumbledore and Hermione was glad until she heard Dumbledore's opinion on the ritual. Moody just grunted once and said, "Might work, shouldn't do harm at any rate."

Dumbledore however was incensed. "This ritual is obscene! It would require nudity and even sex for best effect. I cannot in good conscience allow minors to engage in such activities," he said destroying the copy of the ritual that Hermione handed him. "If you'll show me the book you got this from I'll take it back with me and hide it in my private collection."

"No," Hermione said. He looked aghast at her but she shook her head firmly, "I will not show you the book. We aren't minors anymore as you should know and we all agree that getting that thing out of Harry's head is of paramount importance."

"But my dear girl," the headmaster said in honeyed tones, "surely you see that you are far too young to be reading such a book much less deciding to use any ritual contained therein?"

"I don't see anything of the sort!" she retorted hotly. "If we are old enough to be fighting a dark lord surely we are old enough to decide what to wear or not wear? And as for intercourse we all know the right spells to prevent pregnancy and the healer made sure we have no diseases of any sort so you need not worry for us and to be quite frank it is none of your business if we have sex with each as I reiterate we are all adults here."

Albus continued, "Surely you'll want to listen to those so much older and wiser than you though? I mean yes the soldiers on the front lines are always young but the generals who make decisions are always older, wiser men. I already have a plan for getting rid of that thing in Harry's head and I'd planned to tell him the plan when he needed to know it. Now why don't I just remove all these unsuitable books from here and we'll speak no more about it." He stood up, "Really now once you've reached my age you'll see that I'm right."

"You were born in the nineteenth century correct Professor?" Hermione asked.

Looking confused and rather impatient the headmaster answered, "Yes, what of it?"

"I don't think 'in a century or so you'll see my point' is a very convincing statement professor," she replied. "And just for your information, there have been many, a great many, social changes since you were my age."

"Not in the wizarding world," he replied.

"There too, just not quite as many," Hermione replied. "In any case I've made copies of all the rituals I've found useful and memorized the best three so unless you plan to scour my brain clean you can't actually stop us from doing it." She sighed, "If you'd explain a bit more perhaps we'd agree with your plan instead."

Albus may have truly thought his plan was best but he didn't think this argumentative witch would agree it was better for Harry to get killed by Voldemort and hope the dark lord used a spell that would kill the horcrux instead of him. She'd probably argue that having sex was safer or some such silly thing when it was clear what the moral choice was. Besides the people of the wizarding world needed a leader to blindly follow and he was getting a bit too old for that sort of thing. Which was regrettable since it was so much fun. He knew that if Harry came back from the dead he'd be a shoe-in for that position. Of course he'd hate the fame and how fickle the crowd was but Albus had picked him as his successor so it was the boy's duty to go along with it. Out loud all Albus said was, "My dear you must simply trust me. I work for the greater good."

Hermione snorted, "I work for Harry's good and I'm going to go hide all the good books before you can steal them." With that she ran from the room.

Albus considered hexing her but knew that wasn't the moral choice either, "I shall simply have to convince them that it is better to make war instead of love. The poor dear boy might be corrupted by the sight of a bare nipple and then where would the free world be?" He left the room looking for Harry and was shocked right down to his warm woolly socks to find that Harry would prefer sex to death with a 50% chance of resurrection.

"But my dear boy if you survive you'll have them all eating out of the palm of your hand!" Albus told him.

"That sounds unsanitary to me," Harry said. "Besides which I'm as likely to not survive. What then?"

"Then you get a statue and I get all the hard work," replied Albus.

"What hard work is that?" Harry asked.

The headmaster seemed surprised, "Why, finding a new successor and grooming him to take my place, of course! Devilish hard work you know. If you defeat Tom then I won't have to risk my own ancient ass but if you die doing it then I can't retire for years yet which is almost as bad." He makes tsking sounds, "But you must stay pure Harry! You are of the Light! You must never see so much as a bare nipple until you are much older and certainly never have anything so messy and naughty as sex. Once you're firmly in charge of wizarding Britain you can have sex to produce an heir, maybe even two if you're feeling frisky but really most of the fun is in politics my boy."

"Cor! 'Ere look at this barmy old codger," Ron said then followed it with "Ouch! Stone o'crows woman! Why are you hitting me?"

"What have I told you about that accent Ronald?" she replied.

Ron sighed, "Fine then, but he really has gone round the twist."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "I agree."

Fortunately for them all Moody agreed as well and left with Dumbledore. After he came back he said, "I left him in the secure ward of St. Mungo's. I don't know if he was imperiused or senile or under some strange potion but they won't let him out until they are sure he's normal again. For now let us just pray that he hired the additional tutors before whatever that was happened."

"Amen to that!" Neville replied then blushed when they all looked at him.

"Well I guess we'll see on Monday," Harry said and they all nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: This is the chapter with the actual Ritual. This chapter has been edited on 02/18/2013.

Hermione hands moody a list, "This is the list of things we'll need for the ritual. Can you get it before Monday when the new teachers are supposed to arrive? Just in case they are, well, not right I want to get it done as soon as possible."

Moody looked over the list, "I can these for you by tomorrow afternoon and aye, I'll agree to doing it before training begins again. It'd make sense to get it out of the way even if all the teachers are proper choices. The ones I know about are so you can take some hope from that. I really believe Albus was under some odd influence, probably from that bastard Snape. I've told him a million times not to drink anything that bastard brews but he never listens to me on that subject." Grumbling Moody limps away studying the list.

Ginny says in to the ensuing silence, "So the ritual requires sex Hermione? I hope it doesn't need a virgin."

Ron snorts and mutters, "Serve you right if it did!"

Hermione whapped his shoulder, "Be nice! No it doesn't Ginny. It requires a large pool or tub which we have, water prepared beforehand with several rare and magical ingredients, a complex runic symbol on the bottom of the pool or tub, and three people including Harry."

Harry looked shocked, "Three?"

"There is a long spell that must be chanted while you are having sex in the water and I doubt Ginny will be able to concentrate on chanting while you are doing that so someone else needs to do that part," Hermione looked at Susan.

"Me?" Sue asked. "When did I become the designated voyeur?"

"Well it has to be chanted by a woman and while I'm not a berk about it I no more want to see Harry have sex than Ron wants to watch Ginny. So that leaves you and Luna and since you've already watched them do it once..."

Susan groaned, "I'll end with a complex I tell you. By summer I'll need a mind healer or I'll be trying to join them on their honeymoon. As it is I might jump the first boy I see when we get back."

Luna giggled, "I doubt you'd get any complaints about that but we might miss the whole school year and then you'll be stuck back home with your aunt."

Susan smiled, "Not a problem. She never liked owning house elves so we have well paid servants. Including several gardeners, young, male, muscular, well tanned, gardeners who seem averse to wearing their shirts." She suddenly looked surprised, "Hey, you don't think that's why Auntie hires them? I mean she's been widowed longer than I've been alive and I always figured she was married to her job but..."

Luna giggled again, "You're learning a lot that was never on the syllabus Sue!"

Susan shrugged, "Oh well more power to her if I'm right and at least they'll end my frustration." She turned to Hermione, "Do I have to chant from inside the magical pool or can I stand on the side hopefully facing the wall?"

Hermione shook her head, "You'll have to be inside and facing the couple until the chant is complete. Besides the cleansing might knock one of both of them unconscious so you might have to rescue them from drowning. You'll need to be watching for that reason as well."

Susan sighed, "Fine, but you'll be getting any mindhealer bills I incur."

Hermione smiled, "Fine. I suspect Harry will gladly pay that one but if not I will."

"Alright then I agree," Susan said. "Now why don't you show Ginny and I the ritual so we know what to do and expect from the other?"

"Good idea," Hermione said and all three left.

"I'm going to go lay on the beach," Harry said. "Anyone want to come with?"

The other three all agreed and off they all went.

The next day was Sunday and Moody was back with all the ingredients. He dropped them off by the pool and watched Hermione carefully inscribe a large complicated rune in the marble floor of the tub with her wand then power it up to check.

"Good work lass," Moody said. "You're a fair hand at that."

She smiled and climbed out, "Thank you Master Auror Moody. Are those my supplies?"

"Aye, they are," he replied. "So when is it happening?"

"Midday," she replied. "It's one those rituals that start at noon rather than midnight."

Moody nodded, "I'll go tell Potter, Weasley, and Bones that we're ready." He turned and limped out leaving Hermione alone to her preparations.

The three arrived in terry cloth robes and Susan had brought a bottle of water along in case she got dry after all the chanting. The water in the pool was now a very large potion of sorts. It was reddish with dissolved minerals if still transparent and had occasional unknown bits of plant matter floating in the current.

"Umm, Hermione?" Ginny said. "Are you sure it's safe for us to be naked in this stuff?"

The bushy haired girl nodded, "I am sure Ginny. It made look a bit odd but it's safer than houses. Just wait until I'm out of here before doing anything."

Sue giggled and flashed Hermione, "Maybe I'll send you pictures of me with a gardener, wizarding photos of course."

Hermione smiled as left, "As long as Harry isn't in them go right ahead! They sound right dishy those gardeners."

The three left their robes on the floor then stepped into the pool. Ginny and Harry started making love and Susan took a last drink of water then started chanting. Five minutes later there was a flash of golden light then a dark cloud poured from Harry's scar. It hovered over the pool and hissed dark temptations to all three of them. When they held fast and refused to let it in it finally dissipated into nothingness with a long drawn out wail. All three shuddered and hugged each other.

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Harry said. "And I've been in an Acromantula nest hearing them discuss having me for dinner."

"I agree," Ginny said. "It brought back far too many bad memories."

Susan tried to lighten the mood a little, "At least there was no basilisk this time right? And Harry got hugged by the two hottest girls at Hogwarts."

Harry lets go of Susan and blushes, "Sorry. Um, I should, we should go get dressed and tell the others it worked."

"It's okay Harry," Susan said. "We were all scared."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. But Harry's right too, the others should be told. Besides I really want to go shower this stuff off. I just hope it doesn't stain my hair."

They all climbed out, put their robes on, and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I down own Harry Potter!

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/18/2013.

The next day Harry woke up feeling better than ever before and it wasn't just because he woke up with Ginny in his arms. He smiled at the sleeping redhead, waking up next to her made him feel great but this was more like feeling whole or like a pitcher filled to the brim. He was expecting to feel drained or sore after the ritual and they did all nap after they showered but he felt great.

He looked at his watch, then out the window. His eyesight was perfect now and that made him grin. It was sunset so unless he'd slept more than twenty four hours it was still the same day. He stroked Ginny's hair in her sleep and his fingers crackled. He frowned, 'Maybe I should talk to Hermione about this.' He slid out from under Ginny without waking her up and headed for the bathroom. Soon, washed and dressed, he went looking for his friend.

Hermione said she didn't know why it would happen. She had a few theories but suggested he talk to the Master Healer when she returned today. Harry agreed and headed down to start dinner. After dinner Harry, Ginny, and Susan all went to bed early.

After breakfast the next morning Moody said, "I asked the Master Healer from before to visit Albus before coming here. She'll report on his condition when she gets here today."

"Good!" Harry says. "I don't which possibility is worse though, that somebody is influencing the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W., or the fact that the same man believes all that nonsense he said."

Moody nodded, "Well we'll know soon."

"I also want her to check over Harry again," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, to make sure he's completely at 100% now ."

By nine a.m. they were all gathered in the converted ballroom waiting for the teachers to portkey back in. They arrived promptly at nine and the first thing the healer did was cast several diagnostic charms at Harry.

All the teens looked confused. Hermione asked the question they were all thinking, "Hey, what the hell? I was actually thinking of asking you to give him a checkup later but still, what the hell was that?"

The healer put her wand away and said, "Just making sure he isn't being affected by the same thing that has Dumbledore." She turned to the others and said, "He's clear." The others relaxed. "I did it as soon as I arrived because Harry is so important to the war effort."

"Fine," said Harry. "Now how about telling just what is wrong with Albus Dumbledore?"

"Let's all head into a classroom," she said. "This will take a while and I'm sure you'd all rather be sitting for it."

They moved into a classroom and sat down. The Master Healer told them about what Horcruxes were and how they were made. "I believe, and your DADA teacher agrees with me that this is why Tom Riddle survived the rebounded killing curse."

Ginny gulped, "So that thing in Harry's scar was a part of Riddle's soul?" She said then had to explain that they had done a tantric cleansing ritual to remove the scar and what happened afterward.

"That sounds like exactly what that was," the healer said. "It is also what was influencing the headmaster. He found one in a locket in Grimmauld Place and for reasons I cannot fathom he told no one about it and attempted to destroy it himself without damaging the locket in the process." She shrugged, "All I could get out of him was that it was 'practice for the ring' whatever that means. He hadn't been taken over but the evil was draining his magic to feed itself and Riddle could and did influence him. It may even have gained full control over time. The healers attending him think they should have it cleared up in a month or so. It wouldn't take so long if we had gotten to him sooner but it seems like he found it last summer some time and it's had a good long while to sink its roots deep. "That's why I'm surprised that Harry seems to have suffered fewer side effects. I'd love to see a copy of the ritual if I could."

"I'd be willing to show it to you," Hermione said. "However I do still want you to give Harry a very thorough checkup. Both to make sure he is fine and to confirm or disprove my theory about why he is so full of magic now that he crackles with it sometimes."

Everyone of the new arrivals looked at Harry. He snapped his fingers and sparks jumped, "It's true. After the ritual I felt exhausted both physically and magically but when I woke up I felt better than fine. I've been sort of supercharged ever since. Do you know why?"

Master Healer Newcombe did a full magical diagnostic on Harry, "Well aside from being horrendously strong now, magically speaking, you are perfectly fine." She looked at Hermione, "What's your theory?"

Hermione blushed a bit but stood and moved up to where the healer was standing, "Well when I first found out magic was real I start reading all about the theory since I wasn't going to be able to practice for over a month. I noticed that there are not many published works on where our magic comes from that aren't what I would call propaganda. The rest are divided into those who think it's like a muscle and those who think we are accessing a power source based elsewhere. If it is a muscle then the more you use it the stronger it gets and you can build stamina by repeated small castings. I now think the second group is correct. If it is an access that we have and our non-magical brethren do not then it would help explain both how Harry resisted and why he's so powerful now."

She continued, "Dumbledore was certainly mature when afflicted and so his access was, if I'm right, fixed at maturity and any the horcrux took he lost. If Harry was afflicted when he was just a baby then his access would most likely still been in flux. Babies and children are extremely adaptable in many ways, why not in this one? Therefore as he grew his access widened to accommodate both his needs and the needs of the thing. Since his magic kept pace with the horcrux it was never able to influence or overwhelm him despite the length of time it was residing in him. It would also mean that now that he is free of it he has significantly greater access to magic than he did before and is at least equal in power to old moldyshorts but probably even stronger." Hermione went and sat back down.

Moody spoke first into the silence that followed, "Alright, we'll have to test just how powerful Mr. Potter is now but the prophecy now makes more sense to me."

All seven teens looked confused, "Prophecy?"

So Moody told them the prophecy made to the headmaster in 1980.

"When the hell was he going to tell me?" Harry wonders loudly.

"I dunno lad but possibly after you finished with this here or even before but then he was sidetracked by the horcrux," Moody replied.

The healer said, "I think Hermione is very likely right but in any case I'm canceling class today so I can check everyone over with a fine toothed comb, including all staff. Once I'm sure everyone is fine and nobody else is being influenced then we can continue without worry."

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll be first."


	16. Chapter 16

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 16

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/18/2013.

The next morning after exercise Moody told them, "Don't lollygag in the showers today. You'll be meeting the master healer outside along with the other teachers. The rest of the day will be for Power Calibration and fine tuning of your advanced study schedule."

After a quick shower and change of clothes they all trooped out to the line where grass turned to sand and lined up. Thuvan nodded to them, "Good morning. We'll explain the theory behind the test we'll be doing then we'll be seeing how strong you all are." He shrugged, "You may think we only need to test Potter but it'll help to know the power levels we are working with among the rest of you too."

Sarasvati Singh said, "This calibration is best done outside where there is nothing in the way. Professor Dinh will show you a very old spell to produce magic arrows that has been thoroughly analyzed by Arithmancers so that we know exactly how much magic it takes to produce one. The number you produce will then show us how much magic each of you now has. None of have cast anything yet today?" She placed several stones etched with runes along the sand in a line, "These will count the number of arrows and from there we'll get your power level."

Ginny raised her hand, "I cast a few cooking charms but that was hours ago."

Professor Singh said, "Well let us hope that doesn't throw this off much. I'd like to ask you to go last except for Harry, ok?"

Ginny nodded, "Fine by me."

Thuvan said, "The incantation for the spell you will be casting is Fiat Magicis Sagittis Lucis Fluit a Manu and here is the motion." He demonstrated, "This should work with wands, staves, or any other focus. The number of magic arrows can be specified by adding a word, otherwise it will be determined by the amount of magic you push into the spell."

"That's a rather long incantation," Hermione said.

"Yes," Professor Dinh agreed. "One of the ways magic has improved over the centuries is brevity of casting. However the Roman style has the benefit of being very flexible and could be extremely powerful. We are scheduled to discuss the pros and cons of this casting style in a later class. For now we shall use it to help determine a power level for everyone. I will go first to illustrate how it's done."

He stood and walked up to the line of runes, facing the ocean, drew his wand, and then cast. The number "47" appeared over the stones as forty-seven distinct arrows of golden light flew from his wand out over the ocean to be lost in the glare of the rising sun. He turned to them and asked, "Who's next?"

"I am here just in case you use a bit too much power and exhaust yourself," the healer stated. "If you do not match the professor's number of arrows don't be upset. He is a powerful wizard."

Ron went first and cast twenty-three arrows of light on his first try, then frowned and cast again producing thirty. He had to sit for awhile after that and was scolded by the healer.

Hermione said, "You could probably do better Ronald but don't wear yourself out trying." She produced forty-one of the golden arrows and although she didn't look satisfied she took her own advice and did not try a second time.

Luna produced forty-three and Neville forty-nine. Susan matched Neville and produced forty-nine, although she very tired afterward.

Ginny surprised herself and the teachers by producing sixty-nine arrows of light.

"Well I guess those cooking charms didn't hamper you after all Ginny, " Luna said smiling.

Susan said, "Sixty-nine arrows Ginny? Is that you're favorite number for some reason?" and both Ginny and Harry blushed.

Harry said, "My turn then?" Mostly to stop any further speculation.

The teachers nodded, "Go ahead and let fly Harry."

Harry gave it his best effort and sent a veritable flood of magical arrows downrange. When he turned to the rune stones he was shocked to see the number "99" floating there. "Wow."

"Wow indeed Harry," Hermione said. "The only other person to break fifty was Ginny. I guess you are well matched that way."

"Thank you all for participating in this calibration test. You have the rest of the afternoon off while we fine tune your advanced classes," Thuvan said.

"Don't cast any spells for an hour and don't swim out too far," Healer Newcombe said. "The local sea life is probably all agitated from the light shows."

"We won't," the teen chorused and split into twos and threes as they wandered off.

"So I'm guessing it won't be standard N.E.W.T. classes they'll be teaching next," Susan said as she sprawled on the blanket Harry brought for all three of them.

"Well the last semester wasn't standard either," Harry said. "No potions or creatures but we all did get five O.W.L.s and months early so if they have another shortcut in mind that's fine by me."

"I don't think that's it though," Ginny said. "Not after sorting us based on strength and hinting at differing casting philosophies. I think we'll all be taking individual lessons except maybe Sue and Neville. They got exactly the same score after all."

"Luna came close so it might be the three of them," Harry said. He put an arm around Ginny, "And since we both beat Thuvan's score we might be in the same class too."

She leaned into him, "I'd like that." Then she grinned, "Now that we've finished the serious thinking how about some of what the Americans call skinny dipping?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Harry smiled, "I suppose mentioning that Sue is watching would be futile?"

Ginny giggled as she stripped, "After all she's seen? I don't think a little more will change anything."

Sue said, "I'd go off somewhere else but with my luck I'll end up watching some other couple have sex and my libido be warped for good." Then she stood and started stripping unconcernedly.

Harry sighed and followed suit, "Okay then, last one in the water is a dirty Snape lover!"


	17. Chapter 17

Alarums and Excursions Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or, unfortunately, any tropical islands.

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/18/2013.

Author's Note: People have been asking why Susan seems to always be there with Harry and Ginny. Well I have never planned it but it seems the writing never flows properly otherwise. If I cut her out my inspiration dries up too. So in this chapter she's there for both the smut and the fluff but in the next chapter they get split up for their advanced instruction and she won't be part of their group. Promise! I also promise I will be sincerely trying not to include her in any further romantic moments between H and G. I can't guarantee it won't happen though as the story seems to have its own agenda. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

A&E 17

Harry was splashing with Ginny in the water and having fun when she suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pointed, "Look Harry, a shark!"

Harry saw the fin and was glad they had taken the healer's advice and stayed close to shore. Then to his horror he saw a head of red hair pop up far too close to the hunting shark. "Go back to shore Ginny, I'll rescue her."

"I can help Harry," she said then realized she'd left her wand behind.

"I need to know you're safe before I can go anywhere Ginny," Harry said. He was trying to look in two places at once and getting agitated. "I don't to take any chance of you getting hurt while I save Susan, besides you don't have your wand."

"Neither do you," she said. "Maybe if we shout..." but she trailed off realizing that shouting might attract the shark's attention too or worse make Susan panic. That would put her in even more danger. She sighed, "Fine Harry. I'll go to safety if you head off to save her right now. I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt because you were nursemaiding me."

Harry nodded, "I'll go as soon as you head toward shore."

Ginny turned and started swimming back to the beach, she was planning to grab her wand and head right back in to the water but knew better than to say that to Harry.

Harry turned and started swimming to easy hearing distance of Susan. He figured that if he was close enough he could alert her without panicking her and they could both just swim away and avoid any possible problems. He made a mental note to ask Hermione if she knew any shark repelling spells. As he got closer though he noticed the shark turning towards Susan and the fin looked like it was aiming right for the back of her head.

"Sue!" he called in an urgent but low tone, "we need to head back in."

"Why Harry? What's wrong?" she asked then turned in place looking. She screamed when she saw the shark and it sped up.

Harry abandoned the hope of avoiding the deadly fish altogether and summoned his magic in preparation for wandless casting. He had done wandless banishing spells before but wasn't that good at it and had never tried anything as large as the grey reef shark so he was going to put as much magic as possible into the spell and hope for the best.

Susan was sure she was about to be eaten when she heard, "Pello Truso" from behind her and saw the shark fly out of the water and land twenty feet away. She saw the shark rise back up and look in her direction and worried it would try again but then it decided she was wasn't worth the effort and went looking for easier prey. She sighed with relief, turned to her savior, and hugged the stuffing out of him. "Thanks Harry! You saved my life."

Harry blushed, "Er you're welcome Sue but, um … could you not hug me when we're naked?"

She laughed and let go, "Sure, anything for my knight in watery armor! We should really head back to shore anyway." She let go and started swimming back in, "Next time I'm not going in the water without my wand."

Harry was swimming beside her, "Me neither and I don't think you should go swimming by yourself either. Even with your wand, it's too easy for something to come up on your blind side." He flushed, "I mean I know you were trying to give us a little privacy and I'm certainly not saying it has to be with us! Just, you know, don't swim alone."

"That's good advice," Ginny said. She had grabbed her wand and was waist deep in the water watching out in case something followed them in.

Harry was about to scold her for not staying safe on the sand but stopped himself when he realized how she'd react to that. So he just sighed and waded out of the water with the ladies back up to the blanket.

Susan was shivering and hugging herself thinking about her close call.

Ginny saw that and hugged her, "It's okay Sue. You're safe now, Harry saved you." She smiled, "It's a habit of his, saving damsels in distress."

Harry chuckled, "Well and Ron."

That got Sue snickering and she stopped shivering, "Ron Weasley, damsel in distress!" She finished hugging Ginny she turned to Harry again, "Where did you learn wandless magic Harry? I'm impressed!"

"I just sort of picked it up," Harry said modestly. "I'm sure you could do it too if you practiced."

"Would you be willing to teach me? If they don't include it in our so called advanced classes and if you don't mind?"

Harry nodded, "I don't mind at all Susan. I'll teach you too Ginny, if you want?"

"Sure Harry," Ginny said. "Although I think I will stay out of the water until I learn a spell to block hostile fish from a section of water or can do that wicked wandless banisher you did Harry." She grinned, "So if you want to pick up where we left off it'll have to be on the blanket."

"Er, how about we all get dressed and head back instead?" Harry asked.

Ginny snickered, "Why? You aren't the one who will be getting sand in delicate places. If I don't mind why should you?"

Harry tried to point to Susan but she was closer than he thought so he ended up poking her right breast instead. "Sorry!" he said blushing. "I didn't mean to do that I swear!"

Susan said, "Are you apologizing to me or Ginny? She has more reason to be upset than I do because you just saved my life. I'd give you a free pass today even if you groped me on purpose, and I'm sure that was an accident."

Ginny started giggling at the look on Harry's face, "Gee Sue, does that mean I can ravish my Harry right here in front of you without you complaining? I've always wanted to do it on the beach but apparently this isn't the safest island and I'd hate to think of you wandering it alone trying to get away from us."

"You want to do it outside?" Harry asked.

"Ever since Sue described that private island thing I've been thinking about making love to you on a secluded beach," Ginny said. "If Sue objects then we can go back to my room and do it on her side of the bed."

"Why my side of the bed?" Susan asked.

"I hate sleeping in the wet spot," Ginny said smirking, "and I keep waking up to you riding your pillow and calling it 'Justin' so you'll be sleeping in a wet spot anyway."

Harry was shocked speechless and Susan turned red as fire, "Hey! You said you'd keep that a secret!"

Ginny answered, "I can't keep anything from beloved but I'll never tell anyone else, I promise!"

Susan huffed, "Well then I hope you do it here and end up with tons of sand in every crevice!"

Ginny smirked, "I'm sure Harry will help me get it back out." She looked over at him and giggled, "That is if we didn't break him talking about all this. Why don't you go cover those giant baps and perfectly rounded rear? Maybe then he'll come out of it."

Susan snorted, "I think he notices your crab apples a lot more than my melons and your rear is prettier than mine anyway. Besides if you're going to have a go on the blanket and make me watch I'm going to bring myself off."

Harry made a strangled sound and stared at Susan.

Ginny laughed, "Well if he wasn't broken before that did it. Fine way to show your gratitude, breaking his brain like that. I ought to put you over my knee and spank you." She looked over at the red and sputtering Harry, "Would you like that Harry? If I put Susan over my knee and spanked her well rounded, bare, and lightly freckled behind?"

Harry passed out and Ginny caught him. "Oh dear," she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or his universe!

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/19/2013.

Harry woke up in a strange bed. He wasn't terribly surprised or worried about that but what did worry him was he could feel a warm body curled up on either side. He was afraid to open his eyes and see who they were when a familiar voice spoke, "You're in the infirmary here. You passed out and they tried to wake you with a spell but either they tried too hard or were still too tired from the calibration test and fell over on top of you from spell exhaustion." When you didn't come back we went looking and found you. The infirmary here has only one bed but the healer didn't think you'd mind sharing considering you were all naked when we found you."

Still keeping his eyes closed Harry hears a shoe tapping, "So are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to keep pretending to be asleep?"

"I guess that's not really a choice is it?" Harry says and sighs.

"No," is her terse reply.

Opening his eyes Harry says, "We were swimming. Yes, without suits. There was a shark. I banished it and got the others back to shore then I passed out. I don't know what happened after that." It's easy for him to sound matter of fact when he's this tired and he decides that what he's told her are the only important parts anyway.

Fortunately she takes his explanation at face value and runs with it. "I guess that scared them and the shock of the encounter, along with trying to wake you up while being already tired magically was too much for them."

"You're brilliant as always," he replies. "Now can you help me get out from under before they wake up?"

"Fine," she replies. "I'll levitate Susan and you roll out from underneath." He notices she closes her eyes after lifting the girl.

As soon as Susan is lifted Harry rolls off the bed and grabs his wand. He casts the spell to conjure clothing "Vestimentum!" and hurriedly dresses. Conjured clothing doesn't last long but a few hours should be enough to get him back to his room where he can dress properly.

"Okay, I'm decent," he says.

She smirks, "Well you're dressed anyway."

He gives a fake laugh, "Oh, ha ha, very funny Hermione." He looks bad at the bed where the two girls are now snuggling with each other under the sheet, "I'll just be off then and you can update them when they awake right?"

She raises both eyebrows, "Trouble in paradise? Is there some reason you don't want them to see you?"

"No, I'm just hoping to get back to my room before my conjured clothing goes poof," he says. She does not look convinced so he sighs and adds, "A little rest alone in a bed might be nice too. Or at least actually restful."

She laughs, "Now that I'll believe." She waves him toward the door, "Go on, get some rest then. I'll fill them in when they awaken."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" he says and kisses her cheek before dashing out of the room.

Reaching his room he dresses and then heads for the converted ballroom looking for any of the professors. Inside he sees Professor Dihn, "Hello Professor."

"Harry," the teacher calls him over. "Let me explain how we're going to do this. Our main problem has always been one of time. How to teach years of classes in the space of one. You have all done admirably with the accelerated coursework last semester but we at the limits of that approach I think. If we continued that way you would certainly finish our abbreviated sixth year curriculum and perhaps get part of the way through seventh but then we'd have to let you all go home for the summer to avoid undue notice. Our sources say that Riddle and his minions will be active this summer and we want you to be educated past N.E.W.T. level if possible before you run into him again."

"So you managed to find a way?" Harry asked. "Does it involve time turners?"

"No, it's a variant on pensieves," Thuvan explained. They had combined the spell for creating pensieves with the spell that created the enchanted paintings and a few others to create an interactive tutorial that took place at the speed of thought so what felt like hours of instruction was in fact only minutes. It not only sped up instruction but allowed each teacher to teach different groups at the same time. Or at at least their virtual echoes did.

The professor finished his explanation with "So tomorrow you will all begin Sixth Year at the speed of one week per hour. At this accelerated rate and concentrating on the same subjects we've been stressing since you arrived we expect you to be ready for your N.E.W.T.S. by the third week. Then the advanced training begins."

"Sounds good Professor Dihn," Harry said. "I'll make sure everyone is here after exercise tomorrow."

The next morning they started their pensieve training. Harry and Ginny were in the first pensieve. Ron and Hermione were in the second and Luna, Neville, and Susan used the third. They returned to their bodies after four hours of outside time to eat and chat.

"Wow, I almost can't believe it's only been four hours," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it really felt like four weeks were passing but never being hungry, or sore, or tired made it clear that it was a virtual experience."

"Well yes," Hermione agreed. "It was a very realistic one though and Ronald insisted on meals anyway so I usually ate with him."

Susan grinned, "That was a great part of it! Being able to eat anything you wanted without worrying about your weight. It was heavenly."

Luna agreed, "That part was nice but I do wish you'd start wearing clothes again inside. I don't mind so much for me but you are distracting Neville terribly in class."

Susan blushed but only a little, "Well there aren't any clothes there but what we were wearing when we went in. I hate wearing the same thing day after day, even if it isn't technically dirty it keeps making me feel like I need another shower." She shrugged, "So I just stopped wearing them."

The other boys were looking shocked but Ginny was smirking, "I have to try that when we go back in. It sounds fun."

Harry groaned, "I'm trying to learn Ginny! Don't make it any harder than it is."

Hermione said, "You could always carry spare clothes with you Sue. I shrink them and stick them in my pockets so I can switch off."

Luna nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I'd offer to switch clothes with you but you wouldn't fit into my clothes."

"That's for sure!" Ron said smirking. "Now I wish you were in our pensieve Susan! Hermione is always fully dressed during the day."

Hermione slapped him on the back of the head, "Try not to be a pig Ron."

After lunch they went back in for what was four hours on the outside but four weeks on the inside. By Saturday morning they'd managed to finish the abbreviated Sixth Year material in forty virtual weeks and were all ready for a few days off.


	19. Chapter 19

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Potterverse

Author's Note: I need a Beta before I can continue. Someone to help keep my tenses and continuity straight. Anyone want to volunteer?

Second Author's Note: This Chapter edited on 02/19/2013.

Saturday morning Susan found Ginny in the bathroom in front of the full length mirror frowning, "What's wrong Ginny?"

"I don't look any older," Ginny replied.

Susan smiled, "It's only been a week even if it feels like most of a year."

Ginny still frowned, "It's been months since we got here. Real months too and I still look the same."

"You are in better shape," Susan said. Stepping in the shower she raised her voice to continue trying to cheer up her friend. "You are more toned, stronger, and have more stamina."

"Maybe," came the reply. "But all that exercise also means that I went from A cup to don't even bother measuring. If I cut my hair people will think I'm a boy."

"No," Sue said. "Not at all. Your face is too pretty for that."

"My dad is tall and thin and mum is short and curvy," Ginny continued. "So what did I get? Short and thin."

"Would you trade bodies with Eloise Midgen or Millie Bulstrode?" Susan asked.

"No," Ginny replied. She sighed, "I know I could look worse but I wish I had either T or A even if I can't have both."

"Harry likes what you have Ginny," Susan said. "He likes you best out of all the girls at school so what are you worried about?"

"When we leave here he'll be an adult with looks, money, and power. Why would he stay with me when he could have just about any woman in the world?"

"Because he loves you," Susan said. "Trust me, I can tell these things and he loves you fiercely. We'll finish this little battle we find ourselves in and then it's marriage and a boatload of kids for both of you." She smiled, "I'm the one who should be worried about becoming an old maid."

Ginny finally smiled, "Oh I can't see that ever happening future business partner." She turned toward the shower, "That reminds me how do you like my made just for redheads stuff? Is it working for you?"

Susan smiled, glad to have broken her friend's bad mood. "Yeah, it works well. I think we'll have a winner on our hands if we can reach enough redheads in the magical world. Maybe you can do one just for blondes too?" She smirked, "Natural ones I mean."

Ginny shrugged, "If we don't get enough customers with the line for redheads I'll try it. So what do you want to do today? I've missed hanging out with you. It may only have been a week in real time but it sure feels longer."

Susan nodded, "I've missed you too. Maybe we can drag Harry to the beach again? We can stay out of the water and just work on our tans."

Ginny nodded, "I like that idea. I've learned some wandless magic from Harry while we were in the modified pensieve so we can swim as long as you stay close to us." Ginny grinned, "And as long as you promise not to break his brain again."

Susan smirked, "I think it was you threatening to spank my bare ass that did it. So as long as you can keep your hot little hands off my ass I think he'll be fine."

Ginny giggled, "Okay, that's a plan then. Now I'll go grab Harry and cook us some breakfast."

"Don't forget to put some clothes on first," Susan called after her. She wasn't sure Ginny had heard but she wasn't really worried either way.

Ginny and Susan did manage to drag Harry to the beach after breakfast. He didn't even complain when they got naked although he didn't join them.

"I see you got him past some of that horrible shyness Ginny," Susan said.

"You helped," Ginny replied. "Both before and because I used your idea of not wearing anything while in the pensieve with Harry." She pouted, "I think the sex helped the most though."

Harry choked, "You can just say it like that? You aren't even blushing that much anymore."

"I think it was the forty weeks spent naked with you in the pensieve training," Ginny said. Then she kissed him, "But I'll try to blush more if you like that."

They spent the day talking about what they'd do after all this mess was solved. "Susan likes the shampoo and soap I made Harry," Ginny said. "It looks like we might be able to open that store after all."

"It can wait until after your honeymoon though," Susan said. "I mean we'll all have our N.E.W.T.s by summer so it's not like we'll still have studying to do."

"Won't you need a N.E.W.T. in Potions first?" Harry said.

"Why?" Sue replied. "Ginny already knows how to make it. We don't need even an O.W.L. to get started."

Ginny nodded, "If someone else was teaching I might go just to round out my knowledge but not with Snape as Potions Professor. If we have to we can hire one just to say we have one on staff."

"We could get private tutoring later if we want," Susan said. "There isn't a lot of adult education in Magical Britain but there is some and we can afford it if we decide later we need it."

"Well I think you'll do well," Harry said. "It's a lovely and original idea and I'll be happy to fund it for an equal share in the profits." He smiled, "A few more investments like yours and the twins' shop and I'll be able to relax and let the money roll in while I snooze in the sun. It'll make a nice change."

Ginny snorted, "Well I don't think you're ready to be retired yet Harry. I think you'd get bored with just napping in short order. Good thing too."

"Oh?" Harry said. "And just why is that good?"

"Because if I'm minding the shop then you'll be minding the children and I think they'll be enough to keep you too busy to do much napping," she replied. Then both girls started giggling at his expression.


	20. Chapter 20

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I still don't own any tropical islands or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Anyone feel being a Beta to this beast?

Second Author's Note: This chapter edited on 02/19/2013.

Harry spent the rest of the weekend helping Susan learn the basics of wandless magic and otherwise just enjoying the sun and the company. "It requires a lot more magic to do the same spell without a wand," Harry said. "But as the episode with the shark showed it can be very useful."

"So what spells have you mastered wandlessly?" Susan asked.

"Well I started with the spell to lift things and then moved on to a spell that unties ropes," Harry replied. "You know, just in case I was tied up by death eaters."

"Or by Ginny?" Susan asked smirking.

"I wouldn't do that!" Ginny said. "At least not unless he asked."

Harry decided to ignore that, "I had just started working on banishers actually but I was so afraid for you that I just pushed as much magic as I could into the spell and it worked."

"For which I'm very glad!" Susan said and hugged him again, ignoring her nudity.

"If you girls keep teasing me like this I'm going to start looking up marriage customs," Harry said.

"This is a threat?" Ginny smirked.

"Multiple marriage customs," Harry said. "The way the Ministry operates I bet there's a loophole that allows you to marry two women somewhere." He looked triumphant, thinking that he'd finally found a way to stop them when they got carried away.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow, "You think you could handle both of us?"

Harry sighed, "I can't even handle one of you. I was just hoping to get the upper hand."

"Two wives aren't the way to do that Harry," Susan said. "You'd need to be like those Pashas and Emirs and keep a harem."

"Those can't be legal," Harry said.

"Oh they aren't legal for British citizens but some countries still allow it and they can travel to England with their harems quite legally," Susan explained. "Auntie visited her opposite number in Turkey last summer and brought me along. They were coordinating against some smugglers. He was a very polite old man but he had forty girls in his harem and some were my age. I saw some of them at the grand banquet and wanted to talk to them but Auntie wouldn't let me." She smiled, "I think she worried that I might either be shocked and cause an incident or maybe she worried I'd not be shocked and ask to join."

"What did they wear?" Ginny asked.

"These lovely silky things," Susan said. She started describing the outfits and Harry wandered off. He didn't want to hear about that. He got dressed and went back in the house to assemble some lunch for the three of them. When he got back with a picnic basket Susan was demonstrating the belly-dancing the girls had done. Watching Susan emulate those motions while naked on the beach in broad daylight made Harry trip over his own feet and go sprawling noisily.

Ginny turned at the sound and caught the basket, "Planning to become a Turkish citizen Harry? Should I worry about you kidnapping Susan and I and taking us to your Seraglio?"

"What's a Seraglio?" asked a blushing Harry.

"It's where you lock up your harem girls so no other men can get to them," she replied. "Mind you, it wouldn't work. We're powerful witches and now that we even know how to do wandless magic. We'd escape and turn you in to the police."

Sue giggled, "Oh yes! I bet my aunt would be very cross with you for stealing me. You might get away with stealing Ginny though. I'm not sure a judge would believe she didn't go willingly."

Ginny shook her head, "If he stole me away to be a wife I'd agree but a harem girl? I'd escape and run back to England."

Harry stood up and shucked his sandy clothes, "So this old guy wasn't married? He just kept a bunch of young girls locked up for his entertainment? And this was legal there?" He couldn't quite believe it.

"Oh he was married alright," Susan said. "He had four wives and about a dozen children as well as the forty harem girls." Sue used her wand to conjure a large blanket then started spreading out the picnic lunch Harry had brought.

"Don't the women there mind sharing a guy?" Ginny asked as she helped. "I have to admit I think I would even with you. And I'm certain I'd mind with anyone else."

Susan shrugged, "Well I certainly didn't ask but they looked pretty content to me. Of course I can't see Harry actually moving to such a strict country so you shouldn't have to worry." She waited until Harry agreed then added, "Of course there are other countries that allow that too so he just needs to find one he likes."

"What?" Harry said.

"There are some countries that would let me marry Ginny," Susan said. "Others would let you marry both of us or me to marry two men. Some of them even speak English." She smirked, "Do you want a list of countries that allow plural marriage so you can study their customs? I'm sure that once you defeat Moldyshorts they'll be happy to have you as a citizen."

Harry just kept quiet and ate his lunch. He was thinking 'I should have known better than to try a bluff.'

After dinner that night Susan actually handed him the list, "These are the countries that allow plural marriage. At least the ones that allow multiple wives. They are far fewer that allow multiple husbands which is a sad comment on modern attitudes toward women." She walked off while he was still gaping like a fish and trying to figure out what to say. He folded it and put it away glad that nobody had seen her do it. Then again she probably told Ginny before she did it. Either way he would tell Ginny, just not any of their other friends. It was a little too private to share, at least for now.


	21. Chapter 21

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Still looking for a Beta.

Second Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/19/2013.

When he showed Ginny the list she looked surprised then gave it serious thought. "Let's not take this seriously. I mean it could be a joke and even if it was half serious it's probably a product of her being stuck here with three couples and well, all the other stuff that happened."

"So she'll snap out of it after we've left for the summer?" Harry asked.

"I believe so," Ginny said. "I'll tell her I saw it tonight when we're alone and see what she says but I'm not taking anything she says about it seriously until we've been back home a month at least." She smiles, "That'll give her time to blow off steam with those gardeners she mentioned."

Harry smiles back and kisses his girlfriend, "I love the way your mind works."

"Hide that list well though," she added. "If Ron sees it he'll probably start up again."

"I'll hide it very well if I don't just destroy it," Harry promised and he hid it as well as he could.

The next morning was Monday and the start of a whole new if very abbreviated school year. Harry and Ginny continued to practice their wandless magic and could do any spell learned in their first three years up to six times before becoming too fatigued. They practiced advanced Charms and Transfigurations as well as learning advanced Defense techniques. They also learned in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy how to analyze a spell and how to create new ones. The house on the island had sufficient raw materials for all of them to work on practical applications which they did after dinner each day. By Thursday night Harry and Ginny made a Dark Mark detector out of a large gem quality fire opal; Neville, Luna, and Susan had enchanted a necklace to produce an illusion of whatever clothing the wearer liked; and Hermione and Ron enchanted a quartz crystal that blocked all scrying attempts and lit up when invisible people were near.

They brought them into the three modified pensieves that were providing them with their greatly accelerated virtual training on Friday to show their virtual tutors as well as showing them to their real counterparts but the real test would be the N. E. W.T. examiners.

"Well you've exceeded all our expectations again," Professor Thuvan Dinh said at dinner on Friday. "We allowed an extra week for each school year just in case but you didn't need either. So as your reward you now have two weeks before the examiners come to do whatever you like. After the tests are over we'll begin some specialized stuff that has to be done in the real world like apparition lessons and portkey creation."

Moody nodded, "You won't be able to create a portkey to go off the island or apparate off but anywhere on the island will available. If that all goes well I might even give a class on how the Floo system works."

"Ooh, that'd be lovely!" Hermione said. "We could try connecting two fireplaces of the mansion and see if it works."

Harry nodded, "Could be dead useful if we get stuck somewhere mundane or off the network. The other two types of transport would be very useful to know as well."

Susan grinned, "I could make my knickers a portkey to our favorite bit of beach. Set to go off as soon as you both stuck a hand in."

Harry choked on his tea at that, "Oh have a heart and give me a break Sue! At least wait until I've finished eating to tease me like that."

Ginny snickered, "Yeah! You know you'd both rather stick your hands in my knickers anyway." Then she pouted because Harry had been expecting something similar and had refused to take a sip until she finished speaking.

Ron banged his head on the table and groaned then, "What happened to my sweet, little, innocent sister?"

"I grew up Ron," she replied smiling. Then waiting until both Harry and Ron were drinking the last of their tea she continued, "Sleeping with Sue every night has certainly taught me a lot!" Both boys sprayed tea at that and she said,"What? Was it something I said?" Then she smirked and waved her wand to clean up the mess.

The next morning the teens found themselves alone in the house again. Harry and Ginny made breakfast as usual and everyone split up along the usual lines after the meal.

"Sue will you go up and get the book on my bed for me while Ginny and I make and pack a picnic lunch for the three of us?" Harry asked and Susan nodded.

While she was carving ham Ginny had a thought, "Hey Harry?"

"Yes love?" Harry replied. He was slicing the cheddar.

"I was just thinking about Sue," she started. "Maybe she's trying to avoid an arranged marriage. I know the wealthy families used to use them both the light and the dark because my great aunt Mildred was the daughter of such a union back when the family had enough money to worry about such things."

Harry became thoughtful and accidentally sliced his finger. Ginny healed it wandlessly as she had her hands full of hard boiled eggs. Both of them were now proficient in using small magics that way.

Harry kissed her, "Thanks dear. I don't want to ask outright but seeing as how we were already speaking of foreign marriage customs last weekend it wouldn't be too unusual if I asked her about British customs this weekend. If they still do it then we can ask if she's got one without it looking odd at all."

Shortly thereafter Harry put a preservative spell on it to keep everything fresh and then shrunk the basket, food and all and put it in his pocket. "Let's go."

Once at the beach they all stripped and applied sunscreen charms to each other. Sue spoke before Harry got up the nerve to ask about current British magical marriage customs.

She rolled up onto an elbow and said, "Can either of you help me with my wandless magic? I've tried to practice in the virtual world but so far I can't summon or banish anything."

"Sure," Harry said and stood up. "What have you been able to manage?"

"Just first year stuff so far," she replied. "I've lifted a feather and produced a weak light from my fingertip."

"That's cool!" Harry said grinning. "I never thought to try a lumos spell. I thought it would be one that needed a focus since the light always appears on the wand."

Ginny stood and hugged Sue, "I'm impressed. I never would have thought of that either."

Sue blushed, "Thanks guys. How about I show you my lumos and you show me how to summon?"

"Sure!" Harry said. "Once you can summon your wand any other spell is just a gesture away at all times."

"Alright then," Susan said. "This is the lumos spell on a fingertip." She went through it once and Ginny asked her if she could see it a second time. Sue agreed but then had to sit down. She looked up at the other two who were still full of energy after two successful and several unsuccessful attempts and sighed.

Harry heard her and immediately looked contrite, "I'm sorry Sue. I should have realized how tired you were getting. Do you want a sandwich? I've got a shrunken picnic in the pocket of those pants if you're peckish."

"It's not that Harry," Susan replied. "I just sighed because you are both obviously on a different level than the rest of us. It's obvious why you had your own virtual world after seeing you both learn a new spell variation in minutes and start tossing it off wandlessly with no sign of strain. You probably finished early every day in there and had plenty of time for practicing stuff like this and making love."

Ginny hugged her again, "Hey now! Just because we're well matched in our freakishness don't let that make you down. You're well above average in both power and skill and you probably have more knowledge of how things really work in the wizarding world than either of us."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, when you gave me that list it really brought home to me how little I really know about even British magical customs. I wouldn't even begin to be able to assemble that list myself and in fact I should probably ask you both how marriages are done in magical Britain before I go suggesting anything even in jest. It would be your bad luck if I accidentally made a binding magical vow between us or something."

Ginny decided that was her cue so she replied, "Well the customs for the wealthy are different and since the Weasley clan hasn't been in generations I can't help you there. Do they still do arranged marriages Sue? And do you know how to find out if Harry has any surprises in store on that front?"

Harry looked shocked as he realized that his father when he was born might have made some sort of contract or alliance with another family. Possibly even … he stopped and gaped at Sue.

She giggled at the look on his face, "Don't worry Harry. No contracts are waiting to spring out at you when you get back to the British Isles." She blushed, "I, uh, checked on that last summer." She got redder, "Blame Hannah! She's the one who came up with the idea that our parents might have betrothed us in our cradles during the war. I was just making sure."

Harry looked relieved but Ginny wondered if her idea of Susan finding a contract with her name on it might be right. "Thanks for checking Sue. Does that mean you're in the clear as well? Or is their a piece of paper waiting to pounce on you once we arrive?"

Susan shook her head, "Nothing for any of us. Hannah seemed disappointed at the lack of drama but I'm sure she'd see things differently if it was her name on one."

"It does still happen then?" Harry asked. It sounded rather medieval to him but then a lot of the wizarding world seemed medieval at times.

"Well yes," Susan said. "It's a lot less common these days among the light families and it was never as absolute among us as it was among the dark aligned families and the so-called pureblood elite. Hannah parents had been engaged since birth but their families did let them make the final decision." She shrugged, "Of course I think growing up knowing you're engaged makes it more difficult to say no or look elsewhere but they did have a chance just in case they were completely incompatible."

"The dark families don't give their kids even that chance?" Ginny said aghast. "Those vows are magically binding you know."

Susan nodded sadly, "I know. That's why Daphne Greengrass acts like such an ice queen. She's been in my Runes and Arithmancy class along with Hermione and we've gotten to know her a bit. Her father promised his eldest daughter to the eldest son of the head of the Nott family in exchange for neutrality in the last war. With it about to start up again Theo is pressing her for, well let's call them 'liberties', and she's been refusing him but she can't even be very nice to another boy for fear his father will use it as a pretext to either break the contract or force her into an early marriage. She told me last summer her father was looking for ways to sneak out of the country before things came to a head but she wasn't optimistic about his chances."

She sighed again, "And since she was there at the start of the year I guess she was right not to be. She's hoping you win Harry and that Theo either dies in the war or ends up in Azkaban. Either one would get her out of the contract but nothing else will. In fact if it's worded the way she thinks it is even escaping the country won't prevent her from being married it will just keep her from having to be physically with him."

"That's horrible!" Harry said.

Sue nodded, "Yeah, so I'm just as glad as you are that there are no marriage contracts with my name on them on file in the Ministry. The chances of it turning out as well as it did for Hannah's parents would be pretty low I'd think. It's also the cause of a lot of the duels of the previous century and it indirectly caused the creation of the paternity spell."

Ginny nodded, "I can see that. Dad always said it was why so many dark families had only one kid was because they couldn't stand each other privately. They did their duty and after that both went their separate ways except at official functions and family get togethers."

Harry blinked, "So most dark families cheat?"

"They cheat a lot," said Susan. "Enough that all heirs are routinely checked for paternity, just in case."

"So what happens if the test is negative?" Harry asked. "I mean we are talking about some right bad people here."

"Well there's no proof but there always gruesome rumors.," Susan said. "I've only overheard a few but trust me there is nasty business going on behind the scenes. Can we stop talking about forced marriages and dark family practices? It's too pleasant a day."

Harry smiled, "I agree. Let's go swim instead. If we stay close and keep an eye out it should be safe enough."

Ginny grinned and took off, "Last one in has to wash Ron's socks without magic!"

"Eek!" Susan shrieked in mock dismay as she raced the other two to the water.


	22. Chapter 22

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Potterverse.

Author's Note: Still no Beta.

Second Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/20/2013.

They spent the rest of that day relaxing but the next day Harry said, "I don't think we should vegetate the whole two weeks. I am sure we'll ace our N.E.W.T.S. but there are a few other things both of you should learn if you're going to insist on being by my side for the rest of the war." He stood up from the blanket they were sharing and summoned his wand from the jumble of clothes off to the side.

"Then count me in Harry," Ginny said. "Because I refuse to leave you to face the Dark Tosser alone."

"Count me in too," Susan said. "In fact we should include the other four as well."

"If I can teach you I'll try with Luna and Neville," Harry said. "I showed this to Hermione and Ron already. Then again that was two years ago so maybe they can manage it now."

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Creating a Patronus," Harry said. "The Dark Wanker will probably be using Dementors again this time so I want you both to know the spell that drives them away."

"I'd love to learn it Harry," Sue said. "I just hope you don't expect to deal with a hundred at a time like you do."

Harry snorted then teased, "There are only a hundred and fifty altogether Sue. That's fifty each at most. You can handle a measly fifty I hope?"

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe I'll let you deal with the dementors while Ginny and distract the Death eaters by belly dancing. It certainly seemed to distract you."

The other two laughed at that. Once they all had their wands Harry continued, "The wand gesture is a simple pointing motion and the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum' but the most important part is the emotion. Find your happiest memories and keep them firmly in mind as you cast. Try to push the emotion out through your wand. Don't be worried if nothing happens at first or you get only a formless mist. Just keep trying and keep using your happiest memory."

The girls tried it and after a a few tries they both got the white mist pouring from their wands. "That's enough to shield you from one of them," Harry said. "So we can stop here for now. The animal shape is only needed if there is more than one or you want to chase them back , from you or another person. They'll run from the animal, or float, or whatever it is they do." He shrugged then brightened, "Oh and keep in mind that chocolate helps."

Ginny giggled, "Chocolate always helps."

Harry smiled, "In this case it helps even more than normal. Hermione has a theory about something called flavonoids but I can't quite follow it. It does help though, I know that from experience."

Ginny nodded, "I remember the one on the train. The chocolate did help." Then she shuddered and both Harry and Susan hugged her. They went for a swim after and switched the topics to lighter subjects but after lunch Harry asked them to try again and they readily agreed. After dinner he mentioned it to Neville.

Neville said, "I'd love to join you Harry, but Luna and I are working on creating staffs."

Luna smiled and nodded, "Not all of us are Harry Potter so we wanted something sure to wow the examiners and building a personally attuned staff requires runes, charms, and arithmancy in their creation. Building the core might be considered potions as well I suppose but we are not sitting that exam."

"That's a great idea Neville!" Harry said. "How about this then, if we both finish before the two weeks are up we'll each teach the other how we did it and then we'll all knock the examiners socks off?"

Neville smiled, "Sure, let's involve Hermione and Ron. I'm sure they must be doing something special too."

After they found them Hermione admitted she and Ron were working on something but refused to share what it was until she was certain it would work. She did agree to share if it did though. Hermione said "I'm glad to hear you three are actually working in your little hideaway. There will be ample time for pleasure after the war has been won. These two weeks are too precious to spend them just enjoying ourselves."

Ginny smiled, "That was almost exactly what Harry said. You must have rubbed off on him."

Harry grinned, "I have learned better study habits from her I admit but Ron is the one she's been rubbing off not me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted at Harry as the others giggled, "I think Ron's rubbed off on you too."

After he stopped laughing Harry turned to Neville, "Hey Neville?"

"Yeah Harry?" Neville replied.

"Why does almost everyone use wands if staffs work too?" Harry asked.

Neville thought about it and finally said "I guess it's for a few reasons. One is you can't make a staff for someone else. The person using it has to be the person who made it. It's possible to create a staff for more than one user but all have to be involved in the creation and the materials would have to be a compromise between all the people involved. If we wanted to use each other's staff we'd have to do quite a bit more work and the resulting staff would probably not work nearly as well for either of us as one made just for us."

He grinned, "Sorry if I'm rambling but I wanted to make one with Luna so I researched it heavily. What it means in general is that eleven year olds would still need to buy wands because even if they learned some things early they won't have learned enough to make a staff. Also most are a bit too large and unwieldy for kids. You get more power with a staff but precision is harder. It's also more physically taxing to do the movements with a five or six foot piece of wood than an eight to twelve inch piece. Now imagine a room full of eleven year olds all swinging staffs around while they try to get a spell right." He saw Harry wince and grinned, "Exactly. And since we grow up using wands few people bother to learn how to make a staff or switch even if they know. A wand is what they are used to by then so they stick with it."

Harry nods, "Thanks Neville. That makes a lot of sense."

"Anytime Harry," Neville replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Alarums and Excursions Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: This chapter was edited on 02/20/2013. Also I know in Canon Ginny's patronus was a horse but I think the one I have here fits better.

After a week of coaching on their favorite beach both girls could produce a clear and distinct patronus. Ginny's was a leopard and Susan's was an eagle. "That's great girls!" Harry said and hugged them both.

"I hope Neville had as much success with his staff making," Ginny said. "I'm hoping we can make one of those too. Can you imagine the examiner's faces if we cast a patronus through a staff?"

"I hope we can find enough materials to make three," Harry said. "If it's the same wood as your staff then that might be a problem." The girls watched appreciatively as he got dressed. Not being as fair skinned as the two redheads Harry had tanned to a warm toast color all over and had filled out well from all the good food and exercise. Once dressed he noticed the others had been watching not dressing and smirked, "Oi, you've seen it all before many times and it's not that impressive so why the looks?"

Both girls giggled and Sue said, "So says the boy who trips over his own feet anytime we do anything remotely sensual."

"We look because you're a hunk Harry," Ginny said. "Prime grade A beef."

The girls then got dressed while Harry blushed and then they went walking up to the house looking for Neville and Luna. "I hope we don't interrupt anything personal," Susan said. "I've been warped enough for one lifetime."

"Who knows?" Harry said. "They might invite you to join in."

Ginny chuckled, "If anyone here would it's Luna."

"She might invite Harry instead," Susan replied. "Especially if she'd seen what we just saw."

Harry snorted, "No she wouldn't, because she knows I wouldn't take her up on it. " He kisses Ginny and adds, "My affection is reserved for my special redheads."

Ginny smiled at him but then fell a few steps back and gestured to Susan. Susan looked guilty and nodded. Whispering to her friend she said, "Yeah, I heard it too. He used the plural. Maybe it was just a mistake or more teasing?"

"Maybe," Ginny whispered back.

Fortunately for Neville's peace of mind they found the two working on their staffs. "Hey Nev!" Harry called. "Feel up to sharing today?"

Susan blushed and seeing that both Ginny and Luna giggled. Neville grinned at Harry, "Well that all depends Harry. What were you planning on us sharing?"

Harry shook his head, "I mean knowledge Neville and shame on you if you thought anything different."

Neville grinned wider, "Oh of course not, Harry." He picked up a handwritten and handbound manuscript, "This is the book we used to make these and we can continue without it now so I'll be happy to loan it to you but we still have to a ways to go before we can demonstrate them the way we'd like to so I'll pass on patronus coaching until after the exams. I hope it wasn't a one time offer?"

Harry smiled and took the manuscript, "Of course not mate! Any time either of you want to learn just ask and thanks a lot for the book. If we can manage it in time we'll really wow the Defense examiner as well as the Runes and Arithmancy testers."

"I'm pretty sure you'd wow them regardless Harry," Neville said.

"Well I'm not going to take any chances," Harry said.

Luna giggled, "I don't think a week is enough to do three Harry." Her eyes were bright with mischief and secrets. "Maybe you can make one staff for you and let Ginny and Susan polish it for you? Or Ginny can rub it smooth while Susan watches?" She burst into full laughter at the look on their faces. "Or maybe you two should make a nice, thick, knobby, staff for Susan to play with? Keep her mind off other things?"

Harry stuttered a goodbye and left with the manuscript, followed closely by a blushing Ginny and Susan. "I'm going to go read this in the library," Harry said when he'd managed to control his voice. "I'll see you at dinner?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I think I'll go shower off the salt water." She gestured to Susan, "Come on roomie, you need a shower too." They walked off and it took Harry fifteen minutes to stop imagining them showering together and start reading the procedures for making a staff.

Back in their room Susan sighed, "If I were you I'd be slapping me silly by now and I deserve it so I won't even block."

"I'm not going to hit you Sue," Ginny said. "Nothing is certain and well I probably should have seen this coming long ago. Anyway you aren't trying to steal him away just trying to share him." She blushed remembering some of the flirting and innuendo, "Umm, in the interest of being really honest and clear..." she trailed off.

Susan looked up, "Go ahead. If nothing else, we've become good friends so you can say or ask me anything Ginny."

Ginny was blushing as soon as the other redhead said 'if nothing else' but continued, "It, umm, just occurred to me that um you might want Harry to share me as well as wanting me to share Harry." Having got that out she hurried on before Susan could speak, "Not that I'm judging or anything! It's a perfectly normal lifestyle choice and less rare than multiple marriage, at least as far as I know."

Sue was blushing now too. She had started to reassure Ginny that she was completely straight but then wondered if maybe this was Ginny's way of saying she might want to explore that with her. If that was the price of being with Harry would she agree? Susan was suddenly at a loss of how to answer. She knew of girls experimenting like that in the Hufflepuff dorms. It was easier there than the Gryffindor dorms because Hufflepuff rooms held only two people. So what they did in there was private. She'd joked about it with Hannah a few times but never tried it. She looked at Ginny speculatively, the other girl was certainly lovely. It surely wouldn't be a terrible hardship to at least experiment a little and see if there was anything there. She frowned, of course that assumed she had it right and Ginny wanted that. If she answered positively and was wrong then it would be really awkward, especially at night.

Making up her mind she said, "No, I would be fine with only sharing him. I would only," she paused briefly, "go farther if you wanted to. Like you said, there is nothing wrong with it. Some of the girls in my dorm experiment with each other and date boys as well so its no big deal either way for me. Um, I mean I'll leave it up to you. If you let me in then we'll, you know, do it only if you want."

Ginny looked at her blushing and babbling friend, "I'm sorry Sue. I hope that didn't sound like I was trying to talk you into it or anything. I was just trying to be clear about what you were wanting." She grinned, "Nice to know how far you'd go for the chance but I think I can keep my hands off you."

"Let's not tell anyone about this little convo, ok?" Sue said.

Ginny grinned widely, "Sure! Well I might tell Harry if he asks but I doubt he will. Can you imagine the look on his face if I told him we fancied each other and he'd be just watching?"

Susan giggled, "That would be mean, funny as hell but mean."

Ginny giggled, "Yeah, and he'd see through it after a moment. Anyway I promised Harry not to even take anything you say about this seriously until you've been back in the outside world long enough to ease some of your frustration."

"Aw, that was nice of him," Susan said. "He's a very thoughtful boy isn't he?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I'm going to shower now. If you get any strange urges to join me go talk to Hermione about house elves." Ginny smirked, "Ron swears it's the best mood killer ever invented." With that Ginny tossed her clothes into the hamper and went to shower.


	24. Chapter 24

A&E 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse

At dinner Harry said, "I think I can make a staff in time for the examiners but I'll need help from both Ginny and Susan so it only seems right to make it so that all three of us can use it and that's sure to impress the examiners. I'm not trying to show you up or anything Neville, nor trying to steal your idea. I did offer to show you how to cast a patronus remember?"

Neville looked a bit shocked but Harry was looking down at his plate and missed it. Luna said, "We don't mind Harry. You made a fair offer for the knowledge. We are content to show off two personally built and bonded staffs and our runes project. They should still get us an O in Charms, Runes, and Defense. We expect at least an E in everything else and are happy with that."

Harry looked up and smiled, "Thanks Luna! It doesn't look that hard. In fact I'm surprised you and Neville aren't sharing staffs already."

Neville blushed and Luna grinned, "We decided to wait until we can talk to my father and his grandmother first. We're going to be all old school about it, as I believe the non magicals say. Neville will ask my father for my hand and we'll have a small ritual on the Summer Solstice to which you are all invited. Then we'll start sharing staffs."

Harry looked confused. Ginny shook her head, "Harry, 'sharing staffs' is a euphemism for sex in our world."

Harry looked sheepish, "Oh, sorry to embarrass you Neville."

Neville smiled, "No problem Harry." He looks like he is about to mention something else then blushes and shakes his head. He stands up, "Speaking of staffs Luna, let's go work on ours. I'm sure Harry's will be extremely powerful but I doubt he'll have time to make it pretty so we can make ours stand out by making sure they are decorative as well as functional."

He and Luna left then Harry left to go look for the right wood before it got dark. Ginny and Susan left with him.

Left behind Ron shakes his head and looks at Hermione, "Do you think he knows?"

She shrugs, "I can't say. But even if it wasn't in the book Neville gave him surely both Ginny and Susan should know. Wouldn't they tell him?"

Ron nods slowly, "I can't imagine them not telling him and I know for a fact that Ginny is aware." He shrugged, "I've learned my lesson though. I won't interfere. It's her life not mine."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "that's very true." She smiled at him, "Well we've got _our_ special project done early. And it looks like we'll be left alone for the rest of the evening. Is there anything you'd like to do Mr. Weasley?"

Ron smiled, "Yes, I believe there is Ms. Granger. Would you like to come to my room? I have some lovely etchings you might like to see."

The next day found Harry looking through old storage for chimera fur and hippogriff feathers, ingredients which were the core materials of Ginny's and Susan's wands. The staff had to be made of the same things as the wand when making it for one person. When making it for two or three the book had said you need to use the wood of one and the core material of the other one or two then add blood from all to bind it. Since he knew it was very unlikely to find phoenix feathers in storage he'd cut six feet of holly last evening and Ginny and Susan were now sanding it smooth while he looked for the other two ingredients. He found them and returned just as the girls had finished removing the outer bark.

"No staff polishing jokes Harry?" Ginny asked as he came in.

He shook his head, "Nope. If you want one I can go get Luna. I'm sure she'd have one for you."

She kissed him, "No thanks. Are we really going to do this?"

He nodded, his concentration focused on the tricky spells he'd have to cast. "I'll need a little blood from you but I promise I'll heal it as soon as I can."

"I'm not afraid of a little pain Harry," she said.

He smiled at her, "I know. You're a very brave woman." He kissed her again, "So is everyone ready? Anyone backing out?"

Both women promptly said, "No."

Harry careful splits the holly staff evenly then scoops out a trench in both sides. In one side he places Chimera fur and in the other hippogriff feathers. He conjures a scalpel and cuts his palm then bleeds on both the fur and the feathers then heals the cut. He cleans the scalpel and hands it to Ginny.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment then opens them and makes the cut then adds her blood to his. Harry heals her hand as soon as possible. She smiles, "Thanks." She offers the scalpel to Susan without cleaning it and when he protests Susan laughs.

"You think I'm worried I'll catch something from her?" Susan said giggling. She cuts her hand and adds her blood as well. Harry heals her too then concentrating hard he casts the long, intricate spells to seal up the staff and bind it to them.

Afterward he collapses into a chair, "I can see why it normally takes days to do that but I didn't want to keep asking you to cut yourselves to add fresh blood."

"So you pushed ahead and did something dangerous and foolhardy without telling us," Ginny said scowling. "When you are feeling better I'll hit you for that."

Susan said, "Me too. For now though I'll just float you to bed. You look like you'll pass out any minute."

Harry passed out before she could even draw her wand.


	25. Chapter 25

Alarums and Excursions

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters, ideas, and situations created by JK Rowling and owned by her and her publishers. I only own the original elements and characters. No money is being made by me, and no trademark or copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Well I guess the trio pairing is official now. I hope everyone still enjoys the story. My muse has been slowing down on this tale lately but she's still there and I will finish it.

Harry woke up with red hair in his face. He smiled and snuggled close then he realized that the woman he was snuggling was significantly better endowed than Ginny and bolted upright. "I'm s-sorry Susan!" He threw back the covers to get out of bed and saw that all three of them were in the big bed in the girls room naked.

"Calm down Harry," Ginny said. She hugged him and stroked his shoulder as he tried to ask questions but ended up just stammering out words like "naked", "bed", and, "sorry".

"I can't hit him for taking chances when he's being this pathetic," Susan said. "I know we said we'd hit first and cuddle later but I just can't bring myself to be even a bit harsh with him when he's like this."

Ginny nodded. Hugging Harry she she whispered to him, "It's okay Harry. Just breathe. We'll deal with whatever happened once you're calm." Slowly she calmed him down.

Calm again Harry was still blushing, "I guess you brought me in here after I passed out?"

"Yes Harry," she said. "We were worried you might go into shock. It happens sometimes when you exhaust your magic so we put you under the covers and kept you warm."

"Oh, that explains a lot. I was wondering why we were all here in bed," Harry said smiling at last. "Sorry for the rude wake up call Sue."

Sue didn't joke back to his surprise. She just looked at him, "Well we're married now and this is the biggest bed." Then she saw the look on his face, "You … you didn't know?"

"What?" Ginny said. "Of course he knew." She turned Harry to face her, "Please tell me you knew that bonding a staff to all of us is recognized as a form of marriage."

Harry started shaking his head violently, "No! Why didn't either of you say something!"

Ginny looked down, "Well you started saying things like 'my favorite redheads' plural. I figured I'd pushed the joke a bit too far and you fancied her too. I mean I'm the one who teased you about her and kept including her even after she was let out of her oath …"

Susan interrupted, "That wasn't your fault. I pushed in where I wasn't wanted with the physical training and the hot tub. I teased him as much as you did in the hot tub, and that thing with the honey. After the cleansing ritual I should have insisted you two take this room and moved to the smaller one. It's my fault."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I should have asked Neville more questions. I just took the book and assumed it had all the information. I was too focused on sneaking my alterations passed you both that I didn't pay attention to what I now realize were clues that the rest of you knew something I didn't and should. If I'd opened up like Hermione keeps telling me I should I might have found out before I did something terrible to both of you." He fell back on the bed, closed his eyes and groaned.

Ginny slapped his bare chest and then pinched Sue's left nipple, "Hey! I guess it's up to me to make sure we don't throw a pity party for three. We stuffed it up good but we all meant well and it didn't turn out too bad did it?" She gave a lopsided smile, "After all Sue and I agreed back when we thought you meant it so we don't really have room to complain. You didn't do anything wrong." She slapped his chest again, "At least to us! Next time you put yourself in danger like that without telling me you'll get to see what the bat bogey hex does to other orifices! You understand me?"

"Yes Ginny," Harry said.

She turned back to Sue who protected her chest with both hands, "You shouldn't blame yourself Sue. You spent all of your time with Luna and Neville during our pensieve training so it's not like we never got any time alone. We spent 40 weeks subjective by ourselves and you know we didn't spend it all studying. We are all guilty of not speaking up when we should but none of us is more at fault than any other. I'll promise to try to communicate better in the future if the two of you will?"

"I will," Sue said.

"I will too" Harry said and opened his eyes to see Ginny tweak Sue's nipple again.

Ginny giggled, "Sorry but they are just such prominent targets I can't help myself. At least not now that we're married."

Harry asked, "Okay, now that I'm calm can you explain to me what happened? I thought British law forbade multiple marriages?"

"It does," Susan said. "If we'd tried to get a magical justice of the peace or temple priest to marry us they would have refused. However like most Magical British laws it was created with a loophole or two for the use of those in the know. There are certain ancient rituals that are legally accepted as if they were marriage vows. This is what allowed the Carrows to get married even though they are brother and sister."

Seeing Susan pause to try to get that image out of her head Ginny took over, "Yeah, it's how Sirius' parents got married as well. They actually did the same staff bonding ritual too if the gossip I've heard is right. But it's not all dark families that do it. Young but powerful light wizards and witches have used such rituals to "elope" before. When Dorea Black wanted to marry Charlus Potter both their families objected. So they snuck out and made love in the center of Stonehenge at noon on Midsummer after painting themselves with runes. After that their respective in laws had no choice but to consider them married." She giggled, "And bail them out of a muggle jail for lewd behavior and indecent exposure."

Harry smiled at that, "I wonder what the bobbies thought of the runes?" He finally nodded, "Okay, I understand now. I'm just going to go shower and think for a bit yeah? I'll be back out soon."

"Okay Harry," his wives said in unison. Then they looked at each other and giggled.


End file.
